Memories of a God: Lucky Star
by Yuri Kumiko
Summary: During the flow of time, memories were trapped and forgotten. Kaito was a lost child with fragments of memories of his past life. Who was his precious person in the past? How can he mend the past? Most importantly, who is he actually? KaiShin. Beware of AU and OoC! (NEXT UPDATE 9 NOV)
1. Prologue

**Title: Memories of a God: Lucky Star**

**...**

_Hello there! Finally, my new story and my third Detective Conan fic! This will be a multi-chapter fic but I'm not quite sure with the progress speed of this fic. I'll try to update this as soon as possible though I need time to find my muse, organize my ideas and typed them up. Be patience dearies~! (and apparently I typed almost the same thing again at my A/N at the end of this chapter. Damn!)_

_The story will be set in an alternate universe (AU) and a little bit different that the ones we know about Detective Conan world. The roles of the characters will be explained through the story (or the epilogue). Besides, some of the characters might show a bit of OoCness as well, this IS an AU._

_The pairings are still my all-time favorite, Kaito slash Shinichi! KaiShin forever! *ahemm* _

_Anyway, __**I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or any of the characters in it.**__ The only thing I own is this terribly weird plotline of mine and this wonderful (you egoistic Yuri) fan fiction of mine! _

_By the way, I'll only post the disclaimer in the first chapter so please, pretty please, don't sue me for not writing the disclaimer in the next few chapters. _

_Sorry for all the ramblings above. Anyway, sit back and enjoy! Reviews, comments and critics are welcome! I won't bite, don't worry! =D_

…

**Summary: **During the flow of time, memories were trapped and forgotten. Kaito was a lost child with fragments of memories of his past life. Who was his precious person in the past? How can he mend the past? Most importantly, who is he actually?

* * *

**Prologue**

…

Looking at the stretch of the endless calming blue sea, a boy appeared to be not more than eighteen years old was sitting on the beach. The sea seemed to be merging with the clear blue sky, with little to none distinctive horizon, signaling the border in between the sky and the sea. The only difference was the presence of clouds.

A pair of violet blue eyes twinkled at the sight of the ever-changing clouds. The boy brushed his hands over the sand around him, trying to hold a handful of sand only to see the sand seeping through his hand and returned back to the pearl white beach.

_Why is it that those precious to me always escape through my palms?_ The boy with messy hair and violet eyes sighed at the thought. He then stood up and walked back to his parents who were busy packing their stuffs into their car. They were going back home. Back to Japan, to Ekoda, to the place that held nothing about his past life.

…

_Millenniums ago, before mankind even exist; the world was ruled by gods. Every god was given their own job based on the skill ingrained in them the moment they were born. Contrary to popular belief, gods that time grew old and died after a few hundred years. Yes, god dies. They grow and die just like human but lasted ten times more than the so-called mankind, also known as mortals._

_Among the gods, five of the most powerful and knowledgeable gods were chosen by the Sphere of Life as the Elders. The Sphere of Life was said to be the origin of all life existed in this universe. The Elders were the ones that carry out any orders from the Sphere of Life and were given the task of maintaining the balance of the universe. It was crucial for the Elders to move around as a nomadic life was safer for them who held the universe's order in their hands. In most cases, Elders were gods granted with longer life and immense knowledge about the universe for the sake of its existence._

_Every five hundred years, a king was elected among the gods to rule all the gods by the Elders. The king's job was to help the other gods with their jobs and make sure that all of the gods stayed at their own post and do their job. They are also the only one who can called upon the Elders for aid during emergency._

_The third or the current king was the God of the Moon, Toichi, bonded with the Goddess of Night, Chikage. Their son, the God of Luck was a little mischief that was showered with attention and love from his parents as well as the other gods. _

_His favorite playmate, however, was the son of a hybrid god, Yuusaku and the beautiful Goddess of the Sky, Yukiko, who goes by the name Shinichi, the God of Star. Yuusaku, a hybrid between Death and Wisdom was known as the Death God of Wisdom. Being the son of a rare hybrid god and the powerful as well as beautiful Goddess of Sky, the God of Star was one of the most powerful and beautiful god since the said god apparently inherited all the best of his parents' genes. Not only the boy was pretty, having Yukiko's eyes and all, he was smart (barely outsmarting the Elders in terms of knowledge) and had the power of the most powerful god (second to the Elders), the Death God. The only flaw was the poor god was fragile and weak. The constant illness that follows him like a plague made him stayed in his chamber for at least half of his life though Kaito's company usually made the stoic boy felt at ease._

_However, the peaceful days under King Toichi's ruling didn't last for even fifty years. _

…

"_Kai-chan! Wait for me!" A teenage god with neat brown hair and a visible cowlick sticking out panted while trying to catch up to a messy-haired teen god running in front of him. Cursing his weak body, Shinichi pouted and run towards Kaito before knocking the boy down with his body._

"_Finally," Shinichi panted some more, "I caught you!" and more panting._

"_Great! Five kilometers of running, check!" With a poof, a scroll appeared in front of Kaito._

_Checking over the list at the scroll, Shinichi mentally groaned at the items listed. "Kai-chan, can we please rest for a while before we fly? I'm beat!"_

"_Sure! But five kilometers! If not, you'll always be this weak despite the power you have in you." Hands on his hips, Kaito smirked at the smaller teen who decided to permanently plant a half scowl half pout (I have no idea how he did that) on his face._

_Flopping down on the grassland beneath them, both teen gods looked up in the sky admiring the clear blue sky without the presence of even the wispiest clouds. Soft wind blew on their face, tickling the gods and dancing around them with slight amusement._

_Both teen gods closed their eyes contently, waiting for the wind to drift them to la-la land. Under the disguise of the peaceful feeling, both the teen gods never realized a closing shadow, inching his way towards the vulnerable gods. The wind frantically blow harder, trying to wake the boys up but to no avail. Seconds later, the grassland was as peaceful as ever but both the boys were nowhere in sight._

…

"_Your highness! Your highness!" Aoko, the Goddess of Wind, rushed down the aisle towards the King's chamber, frantically screaming at the top of her lungs. _

"_What is it Aoko?" Toichi frowned at the noise produced by the boisterous goddess. Hell! He'll go deaf if he doesn't put a stop to all that screaming._

"_Kai-Kaito, he…" Aoko never did finish her sentence as the next second, the goddess had fallen to the ground, unconscious. A dark shadow loomed behind her with obvious treats shown in the intruder's eyes._

"_Gin." Toichi hissed at the sight of the intruder, not at all pleased with what he saw._

"_Ah! King Toichi! How nice to meet you!" Gin, the God of Shadow smirked._

"_What do you want?!" demanded the King._

_Walking around the king, carefully creating a distance between them, Gin pulled out an unconscious Shinichi and a beaten up Kaito from nowhere. Putting his hand on the God of Luck, Gin's grin widen at the sight of a shocked Toichi._

"_Why yo-"_

"_Now now, let's not get agitated. I'm here to make a deal. You tell me where are the Elders as well as the location of the Sphere of Life and I'll return these two to you." The blood thirsty eye barely hidden under the hood of the dark cloak gleamed evilly. "If you refuse to take up my offer, I'll blast your son's head to the next dimension." A laugh erupted from Gin, sending chills down the enraged King's spine._

_Violet-eyes noticed a movement foreign to the intruder's sense. Mentally smirked, Toichi focused his attention to Gin, and asked, "What do you want to do with the information."_

_Gin shrugged, "Might as well tell you the whole story, you won't live any longer anyway." and ignored a slight protest from his violet-eye captive. "I need the Sphere of Life to complete my goal. The goal to control the universe will be achieved with this!" A red spherical gemstone appeared in his palm._

"_Meet Pandora. The legendary magical stone that was said to grant immortality and ultimate power to the user." Satisfied with the baffled look from Toichi, Gin continued, "Put this little thing into the Sphere of Life and boom! The universe is MINE!" The last sentence was shouted with such intense power that the chamber shook._

"_You fool!" Toichi bellowed and immediately shut Gin's laugh. "You'll get everyone killed!" _

"_You'll destroy the Realm of Gods!" Toichi practically screamed at the last statement._

"_So?"_

_Never in his life had Toichi felt so angry. Angry at Gin's attitude. Angry at his own incompetence. Most of all, he was MAD at himself for failing as a father. _

_Living up to his name, dozens of light-spear projectiles appeared in front of him. With a wave, all the light-spears flew towards the grinning God of Shadows._

_However, the light spears disappeared before hitting their targets._

_Three pairs of eyes widen with shock, unable to believe whatever they saw in front of their eyes. None of the gods, not the God of Moon, not the God of Luck or even the God of Shadow had the power to nullify a god's attack, except…_

_The same three pairs of eyes moved towards the previously unconscious God of Star. _

_Shinichi was standing, with much difficulty, a few steps away from Gin. His left hand was on his chest and this right hand pointing towards Gin. Panting heavily, the teen god said, "Stop fighting."_

_Still unable to interpret their current situation, the three gods could do nothing else but gaped._

_Making use of their shocked state, Shinichi breathed a sigh and rush forward to grab Pandora. _

_Gin snapped out of the trance just a second before Shinichi grabbed the stone and kicked the god at the stomach, sending him flying to the wall. _

_His body hurts like being stab with a dozen knives. But before he managed to stand up, Gin shortened the distance between them and sent the boy flying again towards Kaito, making both teen gods knocked on the other side of the chamber. Toichi recovered and sent more light-spears towards the God of Shadow, only to be blocked by the said god's dark cloak._

_Suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the chamber._

"_What the?!" Gin exclaimed incredulously. Whipping his head around to find the creator of the portal, the god was knocked on the head with a vase by a seemingly exhausted Shinichi. However, without much strength left in the boy, the hit wasn't as powerful and was too weak to knock him unconscious._

"_Hey! How do you like my portal to the abyss?" Shinichi smirked at Gin while trying to stand with his legs. "That'll be the entrance to your prison."_

_Toichi and Kaito rushed to Shinichi's aid but were blown away by a flock of shadow bats. (Fine! I'm lacking the power creativity department.) Face distorted with anger and rage, Gin grabbed Shinichi by the collar and proceeded towards the portal, wanting to throw the boy into it._

_Gathered the last bit of his strength, Shinichi tripped Gin and hold him as tightly as possible while maneuvered his body so both of them fall towards the portal._

"_Sorry, Kaito." _

_A sad smile appeared on Shinichi's face before the portal closed and that's the last time Kaito saw Shinichi._

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Done! Here's a new story which I'll probably update it as often as possible. Sorry for the crappy English and the extremely small amount of info present here. Though I hope each of you can get the idea of this fic. Or not. Well, this mostly explain what happened during their past life (as a god, cool!) and a slight intro on their characters. Some fragments of their past life will still appear in the future chapters. Now you've finish reading all of the craps I called Authors Note, cared to leave a reviews or two? I accept any comments or even criticism as well!**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

**Chapter 1: Childhood**

…

In a cozy house at a corner of Ekoda district, a boy not more than five years of age was happily bouncing around his father. The said parent, laughed lightly at his child's antics, with a fond gleam shining in his eyes. Invisible to the little kid, a sad smile was hidden underneath the fatherly laugh while eyes never leave his precious son.

"Daddy! Yukiko-obaachan is coming soon right? I heard she's bringing someone! Is it true?" The little boy's violet orbs showed nothing more than innocence and mischief.

Toichi looked down at his overly happy son, Kaito, and smiled. He was so lucky that he somehow managed to be united with his son after all the after reincarnations he'd been through. With his precious son so near him, he promised to protect his son, his wife and his family at all cost. Even to the sake of sacrificing his power and memories of his previous life, the God of Moon.

"Kaito, stay still will you? And yes, Yukiko will be bringing her son later."

"Great! I'll show him all the tricks you taught me and ooooh! It'll be so much fun!"

_Ding dong._

"I'll get it!" Kaito, being the excited child he was, ran to the door and opened it, showing a beautiful woman and a shy little boy hiding behind the woman.

Peeping out from his fort, or rather his mom's legs, Shinichi stared at the excited ball of energy in front of him, bouncing around them as if he and his mother were his new toys. _He looked so happy_, the shy boy thought.

Producing a white rose to Yukiko, (while managed to get away with accidentally calling the woman 'obaasan') Kaito moved towards the hiding boy and pulled him away from his mother. With a yelp, Shinichi reluctantly (or being forced to) moved away from his mother. For one reason or another, the poor boy suddenly found his shoes amazingly interesting.

However, Kaito's next reaction wasn't expected by the parents even he himself would never expect him to act like that. Taking the image of one four year-old Kudo Shinichi in front of him, a little spark came to his mind and tears started flowing down the five year-old's puffy cheeks.

…

"_Kaito-sama! Come out now! Toichi-sama is looking for you!" A blonde teenager ran around the palace shouting. Sweat that appeared on the teen's forehead glistened under the light shone through the long violet curtain, emphasizing the hard work the blonde had gone through. _

_Smirking at the frantic blonde from his hiding place was a seven-year-old Kaito. Since he was able to use magic when he turned five, the little god had a lot of fun messing with his only attendant, the God of Time, Saguru. Nothing but some hiding and a few color-changing spells could tick the usually stoic blonde off._

_Turning behind to set more traps for the blonde, Kaito knocked into someone and fell on the floor._

"_Ouch..ouch..look where you're go-"_

_Kaito stopped his complaints and stared. And he stared some more._

_The one he knocked into was a boy not much older than him, probably younger, with neat brown hair and a cute cowlick at the crown of his head. His cerulean orbs were large (and lovely in Kaito's opinion) and oooh- the cute pink juicy lips._

_Without much thought, Kaito leaned towards the boy and gave a peck on his lips. The poor boy was so shock, he was shaking and tears threaten to fall from the beautiful sapphire eyes._

_Worried that he scared the poor kid,(actually, he already did) the seven-year-old God of Luck, hugged the strange kid and wiped his tears off. Then, Kaito did a back-flip and bowed in front of the boy. "I'm Kaito, the God of Luck! Don't cry little fella' I won't hurt you. What's your name? You're so cute!"_

_The boy lowered his head, trying and failing to hide his blush. "My n-name is Shinichi. I'm th-the G-God of S-star." _

_Kaito beamed, "Nice to meet you, Shin-chan!"_

…

"Shin-chan? Is that you?" A foreign feeling of sadness, longing as well as loneliness came over him. Washing the boy off his feet, his mind and he literally felt numb.

The nickname startled him. Shinichi whipped his head up to see the stranger murmuring his nickname (courtesy of Kudo Yukiko) and was shocked beyond words. The stranger, a kid with unruly mop of brown hair and possible a few inches taller than him, was crying. He tilted his head and touched the crying boy in front of him at the shoulder. Never a social kid, Shinichi stuttered, "H-Hey, are y-you o-okay?"

"I guess so. I dunno why I cried." Kaito sniffed back a few tears and proceed on wiping his tears before giving his guests a toothy grin.

_He's cute when he smiles._ Shinichi smiled at his thought. Remembering something, Shinichi turned his attention towards Kaito and asked, "Hey, how did you know my nickname? Only mum calls me that!" And he pouted.

"Oh really?" Kaito raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I have no idea what made me call you that. But judging from your cute little blush, the nickname suits you perfectly!"

It's somewhat amazing that Shinichi's face flushed an amazingly vibrant red.

While both the boys are still arguing with nicknames and such, none of the usually observant boys noticed the slight tinge of sadness hidden under the masks both of their parents wore right now.

…

"Kaito, I'll be at my room with Yukiko-san here. Be a good boy and accompany Shinichi-kun, will you?" Toichi ordered before leaving the boys at the living room. Well, he had his tutor lesson going on later and he had to make sure Kaito had something to do lest the hyperactive boy decided to mess with his lesson. Thus, giving the job of looking after their younger guest seems to be the best trick to do.

"Sure thing dad!" Shouting to his dad with a bounce, Kaito proceed to pull Shinichi away from his book and dragged the boy out from the living room.

The two hours were fun. It's normal for Kaito to have fun. Hell, the boy would find a way to have 'fun' even if it means he had to be punished after his usual stunts. But, even Shinichi was having fun. He could not deny that the two hours with Kaito was probably the best two hours he ever had aside from solving puzzles from his father.

At the age of four, Shinichi had started reading with the help of a patient mother and a very knowledgeable father. A prodigy and a genius at the age of four, kids' colored book with not more than twenty words cannot satisfy the boy's thirst for knowledge anymore. Some might blame the parents for exposing so much of the world to their only son at such a young age. But being a first time parent, both Yukiko and Yuusaku reminded themselves that they were actually giving what they think is the best for their son. It might not be a lot but this knowledge will certainly be useful for Shinichi.

But with Kaito, another genius with exceptional memories, everything he does must be fun. He'll make sure of it. Okay, so _maybe_ reading a book is fun. (Shinichi pouted when Kaito said reading is a bore.) So, off he goes, dragging Shinichi along with whatever mischief and tricks he had in his sleeves. Even at the tender age of five, Chikage mused, Kaito already had the sly smirk and the gentlemanly mischief embedded in him, thanks to one Kuroba Toichi.

Thus, after a tree-climbing lesson in which Chikage basically had to yell at Kaito to get his ass down (not the exact language but close enough to let the five-year-old understand how dangerous it is) the tree, a hide-and-seek where Shinichi got lost up in the attic where he bawled his head off making Yukiko screamed after her baby-boy while Toichi had to get him down and a much safer magic performance by an enthusiastic Kaito to his excited audience, Shinichi, the boys were so exhausted that both of them fell asleep on the floor with Kaito's props laying around them. (A/N: Long sentence O.O)

And that's how their parents found them.

Smiling fondly at their children, the mothers snapped a picture of the boys cuddling each other on the floor before placing them on the couch.

All was fun and games until the Toichi's tutoring was over.

After both the boys were accustomed and felt comfortable with each other's company, pulling them apart was the hard part.

Not only the boys woke up snuggling with each other, they never seemed to stop holding hands after the lost-in-the-attic incident. And with Yukiko rushing back home to cook dinner for the family, Kaito realized that Shinichi was going to leave him. (he'll visit soon but Kaito's five-year-old brain can't process that much info. Yet.)

Within seconds, Kaito clung onto Shinichi, wailing his eyes out for Shinichi's extended stay at his house. Seeing Kaito cried made the younger boy cried as well. A loud sniffle was heard before it grown to a full blown bawling.

It was chaos. Yukiko massaged her temple, trying to tune out the increasing volume of the boys cries while Toichi basically just stared with his jaw fallen on the floor at the sight of his _tough_ son. Mentally groaned, Toichi thought, _Kaito haven't cried since three!_

Kaito wasn't sure why he'd wanted so much for the boy he just met to stay with him so badly. It was like he'd known the boy for a long time, even before three hours ago when he _thought _he first met him.

Suddenly, Kaito felt a headache formed and was soon found kneeling on the floor with his tiny hands grabbing the sides of his head. An astonished Chikage rushed forward to her suffering child, unaware of the inner turmoil in Kaito's head and the pages that were turned in the name of history.

…

_The portal was closed within seconds after that sorrowful whisper from his Shinichi. It was pure torture for Kaito, being the one that was saved but left behind, weeping and mourning for the death of a beloved even though he had not told him, yet. Now, he probably never will._

_Toichi walked towards his son who ended up kneeling on the floor, eyes never leaving the place where the portal just disappeared. Putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder, Toichi prayed that whatever out there can ease his son's heartache._

_Maybe it was the highest power that heard him, or maybe it was his luck. A bright sphere of light appeared and shined in front of the pair of father and son, making them both spare a hand to cover their eyes._

_A woman with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair appeared from the sphere of light holding a bronze scale with her right hand. The woman was commonly known as Sherry, the Goddess of Trial._

_Frowning at the depressed look from both Toichi and Kaito, Sherry wondered what could make the two most carefree and fun-loving gods to make such expression. It was a bad sign as well as a sight she'll never want to see again._

_Clearing her throat, Sherry asked, "I assumed that you want to see me, Your Highness?"_

"_Yes," Toichi nodded his head, "I want to know is there any way else to return someone from the Abyss?"_

The Abyss?_ As far as Sherry is concerned, it was the place claimed to be of hollow nothingness with absolutely nothing in there. None of the gods would even step a foot in there willingly unless being banished to the Abyss._

"_Yes." Sherry sighed. "But why would you want to know?" Why would the King of Gods, Toichi want to get someone banished to the Abyss? Only criminals of the worst were banished there._

_Head hunging low, eyes glistering with tears, Toichi said with a shaky voice, "Yuusaku and Yukiko's son is in there. He banished Gin to the Abyss but was dragged into it by the BASTARD!" The last word was said with such anger and malice no one in the Realm of God thought Toichi could have._

It was a shame._ Sherry thought. She had soft spot for the cerulean eyed god who once saved her from the band of Beelzebub (A/N: Also known as the False God or Lord of the Flies..not related to the anime Beelzebub in my fan fiction)._

"_I get the situation." Sherry let out a breath and continued, "I've a way to get him back with with certain conditions."_

_The confirmation of having a way to get Shinichi back flipped Kaito's switch completely. He lost no moment opened his eyes that were filled with intense eagerness and excitement. Finally, he could see his Shinichi once again. _

"_What's the condition?" Before Toichi could say anything, Kaito spoke out._

"_First, both of you will lose all your memories regarding the Realm of Gods and each other. Second, he'll be send to the mortal's world and live with the humans. Lastly, you will have to help him regain his memories and his powers in five reincarnations. If you failed, he will be sent back to the Abyss and can no longer return."_

_The conditions were harsh and the last bet was harder. But he knew he can do it and he will do it, for Shinichi's sake._

_Smiling sadly at Sherry, Kaito nodded his head. "I accept your conditions."_

_With all his heart, Kaito would never want to part with Shinichi and repeat the agony all over again._

…

Waking up in his bed was not what Kaito planned. Shinichi had gone home the moment he blacked out and he truly regret unable to keep Shinichi by his side.

The dreams again. Kaito sighed. It was the same kind of dream he had since he was three years old. The dream was nothing like neither a peaceful dream nor the nightmarish kind of dream. It was rather like fragments of memories, Kaito thought.

The boy in his dream _or_ _memories_, Kaito mused, looked a lot like Shinichi. And as usual, that dream does not make sense though he could finally make out the faces of the people in his drea-_fragments_, Kaito corrected.

However, Kaito still could not make any heads or tails about the fragment. Most of the part was fuzzy though he did get a good look of the people's face there. He saw his dad and his new friend Shinichi. From what he recalled, Shinichi was a close friend of his in the fragment from his past's reaction towards the disappearance of the boy.

_Arghh! My head's a mess!_ Kaito ruffled his hair in annoyance. Finally, he gave up and stayed put for more fragments to come. _I swear I'll find everything out!_

A month had passed after the little meeting with Yukiko and Shinichi.

It was another day for the lessons in disguise. Chikage was busy cooking while waiting for Toichi to come back from the stores. Her son, Kaito, on the other hand was practically bouncing in the living room. _He's finally meeting Shinichi again._

_Clank!_ Glasses spattered all over the kitchen floor with a shocked Chikage looking at the broken glass.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I scared you Kaito. My hand slipped." Chikage frowned at the sight while getting Kaito away from the broken glasses.

"It's okay mum, I'll help you clean up!" Kaito smiled at his mum and bounce his little feet away to the brooms.

As they were cleaning the shattered glasses on the floor, the door opened showing a panic-stricken Yukiko behind Toichi with a dark expression.

Yukiko ran towards Chikage and flung her arms onto her. Chikage's shoulder was wet in just a few seconds as the sobbing woman could not stop her tears from flowing out. Hands drawing soothing circles on the shaking woman's back, Chikage turned to Toichi. "What happened?"

Toichi clenched his fist and said through gritted teeth. "Shinichi was kidnapped."

* * *

**A/N: Numb hands and aching back, will it get any worse? Geesh! Anyway, here's the first chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short and all but it's my limit. (And let's hope none of you remember the cliffhanger..=D) I swear I can't write any longer than this. The quality's all gone if I force myself to do any longer. So, sorry guys! Now, enjoy the first chapter (not including the prologue, sorry I wrote epilogue before, I changed the title already) and send in some reviews! =D**


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnap

**Chapter 2: Kidnap**

…

Yukiko was crying hysterically after her confession. No matter how good she was as an actress, for now, she could not muster up enough strength to keep herself calm and poise or even the strength to cover her broken emotions with her usual carefully constructed act. Her precious baby boy was kidnapped and she could do nothing else but cry.

Yuusaku came as soon as he could after he received a phone call from Yukiko. Gently, Yuusaku held Yukiko in his arms, lending his wife a shoulder to lean on and his chest to cry onto. It was not exactly a huge incident and he, as one of the best detective in Japan, was fairly confident that he could get his boy back in no time. But now, his only job was to comfort his near-breakdown wife.

"Hush now dear, let me get back to work and we'll get Shinichi back, okay?"

Sniffling, Yukiko lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with her wide-teary eyes, "Yuu-chan, it's them again. They're after Shin-chan again. What should we do now?"

Leaning down, Yuusaku placed a kiss on Yukiko's forehead. "Maybe it wasn't them. But if it is, I assure you I'll get them dear. I'll get to them, make them pay and bring Shinichi back. You have my word."

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

With a frown, Yuusaku glanced over Yukiko in his arms, who started mumble incoherently probably due to the kidnapping of their child.

It was obvious to Yuusaku's eyes that Yukiko loved their son dearly. Most outsiders tend to snickered, scoffed and criticized the way the Kudos raised their only son. Their way of raising Shinichi was giving him as much freedom as possible, showering the boy with compliments and minimized the scolding directed to the boy. This might be a way to compensate for the time spend away from their only child, usually leaving the child to Agasa Hakase during their random craze globetrotting. Which is why whenever Shinichi asked for something, be it learning violin (Yuusaku bought him a violin as soon as he started his lessons), solving puzzles, buying books (he was only four so he had only books with coloured pictures although he gained more vocabulary than his peers) and getting himself a toy, the Kudos will make sure he gets what he wants.

But the damage had been done. Shinichi was too socially inept than his peers as he prefer quiet indoor games rather than socializing or playing, in his case, with other children. His parents lack of presence had impacted the poor boy in more ways that they had imagine so the Kudos decided to move back to Japan temporarily until Shinichi could take care of himself. It was a step to improve their parent-child relationship as well as for Shinichi to be able to socialize with others. This leads to the weekly visits to the Kuroba until Shinichi was sick for the whole month.

But, no matter what others said and what the effect of their failure as a parent, Yuusaku can be sure to tell anyone in their face that he and Yukiko love their only son dearly. The fact that Yukiko could not even create a mask to cover up her sadness says it all. It wasn't like the usually strong, cheerful and childish Yukiko to cry so hard, so desperate, so sad.

The sight of her son being snatched away from her breaks her and even though she knew Yuusaku could bring their son back, she, as a mother could not help but worry. It was her son after all. And she had only one son. One precious son. She almost lost him once before and she was not going to lost him now.

…

_Vintage torches levitated around the large chamber, illuminating the whole hall giving the usually dull place a lit of life. Amidst the floating torches were hundreds of colorful balloons and ribbons. A dais was set up in the middle of the hall, accompanied but a dozens of tables in the hall for the guests. Two long rows of tables were place at both sides of the hall, each topped with a glorious amount of food and various beverages, indicating the generosity of the host._

_The host of the night, King Toichi was walking from tables to tables, thanking his guest for attending his son's three-year-old birthday. Little Kaito followed his father around, grinning to whoever that pats him as though he understood them._

_At the corner of the hall, shadow casted over a pair of couple, both looking grim and sad, a huge contrast to the merry guest around them. _

_Toichi noticed that both his best friends weren't enjoying themselves. After giving an excuse to his wife, the host of the night walked towards the grim looking couple who were his friends, Yuusaku and Yukiko. However, he did notice that their quiet toddler, one two-year-old Shinichi wasn't around._

_That's strange, Toichi mused, those two almost never leave their precious son alone. Wonder what made them do that today?_

"_Hey, how are you?" _

_Lost in his thought, Yuusaku was surprised to see Toichi in front of him. Hmm..he must be quite lost to not notice Toichi approaching._

"_I'm fine." Yuusaku frowned and tried to look away from his friend's concerned eye._

"_You don't look fine to me. Where's Shinichi?"_

_It was then Yukiko burst into tears. The poor Goddess of Sky hugged her husband, the newly appointed Elder, Yuusaku. _

_A dark shadow hanged over the Elder's eyes, before he sighed and cleared his throat. Holding out a paper in one hand to Toichi, Yuusaku finally spoke. "They got Shinichi."_

…

The following day, the Kudos received a ransom call from the kidnapper, asking for five hundred thousand yen. It was a huge sum but the Kudos knew they could manage it, as long as they got Shinichi back safely.

Division One was used to solving homicides but this one kidnapping case caught their attention and it helped a lot when their consulting detectives was Kudo Yuusaku, though he was the father of the victim. Megure-keibu swore to save Shinichi even if he's putting his life on the line.

Following the instructions of the kidnapper, Satou-keiji, disguised as Yukiko, went to the location the kidnappers stated and dropped off the bag of money there. And as deduced by an extremely sharp Yuusaku, four burly guys came out of the abandoned house to attempt another kidnap against 'Yukiko'. Satou-keiji put up a fight long enough for the other Division One officers to reach her.

All the kidnappers were captured; some were admitted to the hospital as the officers put up quite a fight with vengeance as an excuse. They were all very fond of four-year-old who loved following his father to the crime scene though most adults reprimanded Yuusaku for that. A shaken and terrified Shinichi was later found in the house, bound and gagged on the floor.

Yuusaku wasted no time rushed to his son's side, holding the pale boy to his arm and rushed him to the paramedics. It seemed like lying on the cold, concrete floor with nothing except a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt wasn't such a good idea during the cold day of October. Especially when Shinichi was still frail from his illness that he recently recovered just days ago. A memory that he knew he could not forgot washed over him like a wave. The writer unconsciously hugged his son tighter to his chest, silently hoping that all the gods and deities he met before could protect his precious son from any harm.

…

_The Realm of God was in an uproar after the news of the son of one of the Elders was kidnapped by the Outcast spread like wildfire. Those acquainted to the Death God of Wisdom and Goddess of Sky were devastated as the young God of Star was as precious to them. Who would harm the quiet two-year-old who did nothing except being polite and cute?_

_A war against the Outcast was starte, much to Toichi's dismay, though that was expected. As one of the most powerful god, Yuusaku lead the war with hundreds of god and goddess willingly fight away the Outcast to get the little God of Star back. _

_The war lasted for only a few days as the Outcasts were greatly outnumbered. King Toichi and Yuusaku rushed into the Outcasts main chamber together with General Heiji, God of Weaponry. _

_With a weary yet cautious stance, all the three gods took in the sight in front of them. Little Shinichi was sleeping peacefully on the throne seat at the far end of the chamber with a guy beside him. The god had a large black coat on and the hood covered the eyes, showing only the wicked grin of his. _

"_Good day sirs. I see you've made it here." The cold in his voice made the other three shivered involuntary. Evil seeped deep in his voice._

"_Give us the young god back!" Heiji, never a patient god, growled. Toichi and Yuusaku continued with their fighting pose, ready to act if necessary._

"_What will I get in return?" The black hooded guy smirked, "He IS my ticket to conquer the Realm."_

"_You wish!" Toichi shot him a glare. No one messes with his Realm and gets away with it!_

_Grin widen, "This little guy here had so much power stored in him. I won't give him back just yet!" Evil voice echoed in the large chamber._

"_Don't you dare touch him!" Yuusaku warned, heart clenched with unease. _

_Ignoring the warning, the black hooded god reached towards the sleeping God of Star and pulled a shining blue thread from the location of his heart. The blue thread glows in his hands as he pulled more of them out of the little god._

_His action startled Shinichi, who cried out and yelled as loud as his baby lungs could, making Yuusaku's heart constrict with pain. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Heiji demanded, sword pointing towards the smirking god in front of them, ready to fight for the little god's safety._

"_Why, I'm extracting his powers of course!" He said it with a-matter-of-fact voice, making all the three gods furious. _

_Suddenly, a burst of energy came out from the yelling toddler, startling the black hooded god who dropped the toddler on the floor._

_Without a second thought, Heiji charged forward, shooting dozens of arrow towards the black hooded guy, only to be dodged. Two hands on his sword, Heiji engaged in a sword combat with the god, who made a huge black sword appeared. Yuusaku rushed forward to scoop his son to safety while Toichi aid Heiji during his fight._

_With a low grunt, the black hooded guy jumped backwards and away from the enraged God of Weaponry. His backflip caused his hood to fall back, showing long purple locks braided to one side._

"_Ren." Toichi frowned._

_Heiji however, did not stop at that. Charging forward, the God of Weaponry thrust his sword into Ren's stomach, making the purple-haied god doubled over in pain. Drops of black colored blood flow from his wound._

_Coughing out more blood, Ren smirked at Heiji's furious face; Toichi's confused face and the blank expression from Yuusaku._

"_Ren, you-" Toichi didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Ren cut his thought._

"_Nii-san will get you all back for this!" With a final yell, the purple-haired god shattered into tiny black prisms and disappeared._

_With that the incident with the Outcast ended with God of Star safely in Yukiko's arm and the Outcast was further exiled to another island far from the safety of the Realm._

_However, that little kidnapping incident had weakened the little god's already weak health as a great deal of his power was extracted. This put Yukiko in great grief. All the other god and goddess then vowed to never let the God of Star out of their sight to ensure his safety._

…

Shinichi spent two more months in the hospital just to get his normal temperature back. His previously healed cold had come back with a larger impact to his health, worrying poor Yukiko to no end.

The Kurobas visited them once every two days under the persistent pleading from Kaito. Gathering his 'I'm-older-by-one-year-old' stance, he scolded Shinichi fondly for worrying and scaring him.

However, the incident scarred Shinichi so much that the quiet boy became even quieter, especially during Kaito's absence. Thus, the Kurobas made it a habit to visit the Kudo every weekend and the boys had sleepover at the Kuroba every holiday.

One and a half year after the incident, the Kudos announced their moving to America due to Yuusaku's work. Shinichi will be going with them as well.

Kaito didn't take the moving well. He cried day and night, yelling and screaming for his Shin-chan to come back. The elder Kurobas could not do anything but to offer comfort to their son until he got over his grief.

It took them half a year to get Kaito back to his cheerful self and to let his memories about Shinichi go. But from time to time, Toichi swore he could see Kaito staring into the sky blankly, mumbling to himself.

…

Ten years had passed and Kaito was now a cheerful sixteen-year-old. A prankster known for his unlimited troubles caused at school and a charmer with gestures and actions as smooth as a well-bred gentleman.

As soon as the notorious prankster enter the class, a huge puff of smoke erupted, turning the plain classroom baby pink with puffy cottons as clouds, colored balls as candies and tons of flying feathers to create a cute fluffy feeling.

Turning in circles, Kaito threw more glittered confetti up in the air, not noticing his fuming homeroom teacher and another guy behind him. It was until their confetti-covered teacher decided that he had had enough of Kaito's pranks and bellowed, "KUROBA! Detention later after class! No more tricks!"

Apologizing sheepishly, Kaito walked back to his seat and sat down before turning back his attention to the guy beside his teacher.

"Silence!" Satisfied at the attention given to him, Masumoto-sensei gestured towards the boy, who brushed off the remaining confetti on his shoulder, beside him, "This is Kudo Shinichi. He skipped a year and entered our year due to his intelligence. Please be kind to him."

Violet eyes widen at the sight of the new student. The name gave a familiar feeling, then, realization struck.

"Shin-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Gah! I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this! And it's still so short too! Hopefully I won't take that much time to do my next chapter! Gomenasai, minna!**


	4. Chapter 3: Death

**Chapter 3: Death**

"Shin-chan."

The one nickname that he missed so much came out with no more than a whisper. Kaito swore with his KID monocle and top hat that no one could heard what he said.

However, Kaito felt an intense stare from the brilliant cerulean orbs from the transfer student. The stare rested on him for only mere seconds before the owner glance away, avoiding Kaito's questioning look.

That blue eyes was something he could not erase from his memories.

…

_At the Realm of Gods (A/N: Being a lazy individual, let's just call it Realm next time, shall we?), rainy days, snowstorm, hurricane or any related bad weathers were nonexistent. It was either sunny day, or sunny day or more sunny days. That's probably what Kaito loved most about the Realm. _

_The unusual weather cycle did nothing to the water source available as water was an element that signifies the constant changing in the Realm. _

_While young and somewhat inexperience, Kaito would still proudly admit that he appreciates beautiful weather. Lying on the silky grass, Kaito had his hand under his head, mentally counting the pure white clouds adorned the Realm's clear blue sky._

_Kaito would have fallen asleep if not for a pair of cute girlish giggles and a childish giggles. Kaito almost jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes to check what the commotion was about as two faces practically invaded his personal space and decided to just pop their faces right in front of his face. With a yelp, Kaito tried scooted from his position but with his calculation failed, his poor little forehead decided to bump into one of the heads in front of him._

_Two voices cried out and Kaito was pleased though a bit hurt to find out that both faces finally backed away from him. Rubbing his reddened forehead, Kaito sat up to take a look at the two faces that caused him the pain and misery._

_In front of him was a small little boy, a god who wasn't any older than him, rubbing his forehead with a pair of teary blue eyes. Beside him was a girl with long messy brown hair decorated with a feathery headband that flows with her hair as wind blows. Her outfit was a pale turquoise asymmetrical dress that's longer at the back. She reminds Kaito of the wind, if she did not look so frantic while cooing over the younger boy._

_With a sigh, Kaito walked towards them. Everyone, including his parents, the other gods and goddess all told him that he'll grow up as a fine gentle-god as he, the mischievous little prankster of the Realm would do anything to change a frown upside down._

"_Does it hurt? I'm sorry, Shin-chan."_

_A pair of brilliant cerulean orbs stared into his eyes. Tears threatening to fall and slide alongside those puffy red cheeks but the little god refused to cry. Not in front of his best friend. _

_But that did not hide the fact that his forehead hurts like hell!_

"_Of course it hurts! What's your head made of, Kaito? Steel?" Another glare sent to the snickering messy-haired boy in front of him before his tear decided to fall._

"_The last time I checked, I'm the God of Luck, not the God of Steel." Indigo eyes met blue eyes before Kaito rolled on the ground laughing his head off. _

_Shinichi pouted at the sight of his best friend laughing but yelped once again as the girl, Aoko, Goddess of Wind, rubbed on his bruised forehead a little too hard._

"_Shinichi, hold still and let me rub that spot before it form a little bump." Aoko frowned and grabbed Shinichi's wrist before the little god wriggled his way out from her grip as she rubbed his forehead again, with a terribly ungentle manner._

"_But it hurts!" Shinichi whined and tried harder to get away from Aoko. _

_Thud!_

_Shinichi's final struggle stopped as the little god stared at his caretaker with his oh-so-beautiful (in Kaito's opinion) sapphire orbs. A sniff, another sniff and a hiccup, a tear fall from those pretty eyes and slide down his cute puffy cheeks before he burst into tears._

_Snapped out from his reverie, Kaito's amusement turned into a frantic mode as the self-proclaimed older god (just by a year), scrambled to the crying god's side. He held his puffy red cheeks and wiped away his glistering tears, only to have more of them flowing down._

_Holding the boy close and calming him by drawing soothing circles at his back proved to be working. Glancing back at the boy who finally stopped crying, Kaito involuntary gulped and stared at the wonderful, brilliant, magnificent, enchanting, beautiful blue eyes._

_He always thought the Realm's sky had the perfect blue. But now, he'll have to rethink that statement._

…

For the whole day, Kaito had his mind occupied with the new transfer student, his Shin-chan, and had been distracted from his usual pranks. The whole class was restless until lunch break when Aoko took the matter in her hands and started demanding Kaito.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't started a single prank on us!" Aoko stood in front of the dazed magician, hands on her hips, trying to look at least a bit intimidating.

Kaito blinked and looked at Aoko. A smirk crept onto his handsome features, "My, my Aoko, I never knew you'll miss my pranks so much." Sarcasm and teasing were thick in his voice. "Pink today?"

"Bakaito!" And such, Kaito returned to his usual mischievous self while ducking Aoko's mop.

The whole mop-chasing-and-ducking routine went back in order and the class felt themselves less fidgety and more wary of pranks and whatnots from the notorious prankster.

Within minutes, the whole classroom changed from the pink-colored theme to purple-colored theme. Every student in the class had their outfit switched to a pink, girlish and frilly kind except Akako and Shinichi.

Well, Kaito was still wary of the so-called witch, Koizumi Akoko but he somehow found it hard to not prank Shinichi. The quiet boy dodged all his pranks and had remained untouched as his unleashed a full-out prank craze on his class. Kaito took it as a challenge and tried harder to prank the poor boy. Even Hakuba was spared from being the center of Kaito's prank for the day in favor of pranking the younger boy.

Thus, for the last half of the day, Kaito focused his pranks entirely on Shinichi, who effortlessly dodged every single prank and came out clean (again) until the end of school.

From his last few encounters with Shinichi a decade ago, he found out that Shinichi was a brilliant child, intelligent, smart and very observant, almost on par with his standards. And Kaito was quite delighted that Shinichi was not only as quick-witted as before, his reflex and intelligence had reached a higher level than what Kaito expected. It gave Kaito the thrill and the challenge he always sought after.

But, his former best friend was a quiet, kind, adorable and innocent boy, even though he wasn't known to be a sunny person. However, Kaito was perplexed to see a cloud of shadow over his sapphire orbs, shadowing his usual innocence and cheerfulness that Kaito had known so well and gotten fond of. It was like the boy who just transferred here wasn't the real Shinichi that Kaito knew.

While Kaito was still deep in his thoughts, his object of thought walked to his desk and promptly coughed a few times to get his attention. It took a few minutes for Kaito to snap out of his reverie and focused on the younger teen in front of him.

Shinichi was fidgeting with the end of his shirt, trying to be not so awkward, and failed, while Kaito recollect his thoughts. It was weird to be the focus of the prank during his first day of school. Shinichi might be the smallest kid in class during his stay at America and had his fair share of getting pranked; he was perplexed and even bewildered to be the center point of the pranks. It wasn't even a small prank or two. He counted thirty six attempted pranks on him and it was only thanks to his quick reflex he dodged it all. Thus, to ensure his high school life went by smoothly, Shinichi decided to have a talk with the mastermind, the infamous resident prankster, Kuroba Kaito.

More coughs were delivered which earned him a confused prankster who blinked his eyes multiple times until a wide Cheshire grin crept along his face. _Great, _Shinichi grimaced, _I caught his attention but what's wrong with that grin?_

"Errr..hey, you kinda freak me out there with all the staring and even if I do appreciate your ways to liven up our classes, try not to prank me that often. I'm getting tired of dodging your pranks." Scratching the back of his head, Sinichi sheepishly said to the grinning prankster.

"Why Shin-chan! Did you forget me? I'm Kai-chan, remember?" Still grinning, though Shinichi detect a bit of deject in his eyes.

It took Shinichi a whole twenty seconds to process what the prankster said. The wild-haired teen did look awfully familiar to him. Maybe…

"Kaito? Kuroba Kaito? You're Kai-chan?" Shinichi's eyes widen at the realization and exclaimed happily.

"Bingo! Hey! It's been a long time! It's been ten years since you moved to America. Come on," Kaito draped an arm over Shinichi's shoulder and maneuvered him towards the door, "Let's go somewhere else and have a nice long chat. You at least owe that to me."

"Fine."

Waving a hand to Aoko, Kaito guided Shinichi out of their classroom, but not before he left a dozen of colored ribbons and balloons and origami paper dolls hanging loosely all over the ceiling, earning a great yell of his name from an extremely furious Aoko.

…

Their walk to the café Kaito chosen for them turned out to be pretty eventful. Given what Shinichi's choice of career, it was normal for the younger teen. But Kaito was getting sick after the second murder that had fallen at their feet, literally. And they haven't reached their destination yet.

"…And the killer is Tsukiyama Reiji-kun!"

It took Shinichi twenty minutes to solve the murder of a dead women fallen from the third floor to directly in front of them at ground floor, ten minutes to explain how the murder happened and his deduction, another ten minutes to subdue the murderer who thought that it was wise to attack Kaito, a civilian standing close beside Shinichi and only took Kaito a step to the side for the (stupid, in Kaito's opinion) murderer to ungraciously smacked his face onto the wall behind him. Then, it took them a whole fifteen minutes to clean the blood the victim splattered on them during the fall from the building and convinced the officers that they'll stop by the station to give their reports _after_ they had their lunch, which Kaito insisted.

And that was only one murder.

After those fifty-five minutes of sickening torture, summing together with the one hour they used up during the first murder, Kaito had had enough and decided that carrying Shinichi in bridal-style to their destination was faster and more amusing, if the adorable pink tinge that colored Shinichi's cheeks indicates anything.

"Kaito-kun, we've reach the café. So can you _please_ put me down?" Shinchi couldn't help the whining. It was already embarrassing being called Shin-chan all the way from school, but the bridal-style carry just take his embarrassment to a whole new level.

"But Shin-channn," Shinichi cringed at the nickname, "I used to carry you all the time when we're young, don't you remember?"

"But, I-"

"And call me Kai-chan. Or else you won't get your feet on the ground."

"Fine." If he knew this would happen, he'll probably just run all the way home to his comfy library, his safety-zone from one crazy magician. "Kai-chan, could you please put me down?"

It was either bad luck or a stupid curse when as soon as Shinichi was put down to his feet, a girly shriek could be heard across the road. Shinichi ran towards the scream the moment his feet touched the ground. Groaning internally, Kaito followed Shinichi and mentally reminded himself to get some kind of lucky charm or bad luck repellent for Shinichi. Three murders in two hours were driving him crazy.

_Death God attracts death so I'm counting on you to look after my Shin-chan._

Startled at the sudden voice in his head, Kaito slowed down his pace while still following Shinichi. The phrase he heard, no wait, it was something he _remembered_, and someone said the very same line to him before.

Letting out a sigh, Kaito glanced over Shinichi who was still hovering around the crime scene (where a victim with his throat slashed open was found by a high school girl) and leaned against the wall not too near, yet not too far from the crime scene lest he lost sight of Shinichi.

He felt anxious but calmer than usual as he let his fragments of memories flow freely in his mind.

…

"_Lord Yuusaku, what god is Shinichi? He never told me nor explained to me what he is."_

_Yuusaku looked up from his book at Kaito, the teen god who caused so much mischief in the Realm, the teen god who took up so much from his father, the teen god who was said to be the savior of the Realm, standing at the door of his study, leaning against the door frame, sporting a mixture of confusion and determination on his face. Smiling at the rising star of the Realm, Yuusaku gestured for the teen to sit in front of him before he starts his story._

"_Kaito, do you know what am I?"_

"_The Death God of Wisdom, right?" He sounded unsure. But he's Kaito, the powerful yet mischievous God of Luck, he's NEVER unsure about anything though the Death God bloodline confused him greatly. He was the genius god but even he couldn't match with the intelligence of the Death God of Wisdom._

"_Yes. Let me explain a little about Death God before I tell you about Shinichi. I'm of the Death God bloodline but not a pure Death God. As you already know, I'm a hybrid, a half Death God. We Death Gods are truly the ruler of the Underworld and hold great power to suppress the essence of death that lurks about the Underworld, seeking chances to go to the Realm and free themselves. Thus, it's we Death God are naturally more powerful that other gods but more prone towards death."_

"_And the hybrid?"_

"_Yes, let me get to that now. My father was a Death God but my mother wasn't. And since giving birth to a god was rather rare, as soon as my mum had me, she was determined to let me see the world. I was, thus, born. Now, for a hybrid, it doesn't mean that we get half of the Death God power but rather the power sums up together. So, I had the full power of a Death God and the full power of my mother's God power. That's the reason why I'm relatively more powerful. But, there's one side effect. We hybrids tend to be weaker than pureblood. I'm extremely lucky and was a very rare case as I'm never a weak child and had my full strength before I even reach my teen age."_

"_As for Shinichi, he has the Death God power from me and the great power of the sky from his mother. He is truly one fine piece of art." From what Kaito had seen, Yuusaku was very proud of Shinichi, but he could sense a bit of remorse and regret in those pair of wise grey-blue eyes. It was something that shocked and confused Kaito altogether._

_Taking a deep breath, Yuusaku continued, "It seems that my good luck in having a stronger body took a toll on Shinichi's body. My poor boy was already weakened due to his Death God bloodline and had it worse as he took over my supposed weak body. So he's twice as prone to death and his weakened state was twice as bad as other Death Gods though the silver lining was Shinichi was extremely powerful, if not for his weak body. His power surpassed me. And the fact that Ren took some of his power that time makes it worse."_

"_Does this mean Shinichi was a hybrid as well?" Kaito had to ask. He knew Shinichi was weak and that was because of his bloodline and some other stuff. But to be weak than others when he was only literally a quarter Death God was entirely unfair for the kind, nice, cute, adorable blue-eyed god._

"_Only by a quarter but yes."_

"_And his title?"_

"_God of Star. My baby boy was the light amidst the death that surrounded his bloodline." Yukiko walked in, face shined with pride as she talked about her wonderful son._

_Kaito stared the couple in awed. He knew Shinichi's power somehow had to do with his parents but looking and talking to them, seeing them took pride for what their son was gave him a new sight to look. He knew all parents would be proud of their children but the Death God of Wisdom and the Goddess of Sky set the standard way up high._

_Kaito was about to say something but Yuusaku's solemn look shocked him. The Elder wiped the smile of his face and his next few words were what Kaito had put upon himself._

"_Please take good care of our little god. Death God attracts death so I'm counting on you to look after Shin-chan. Don't let death get away with our baby."_

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! I know this ain't anything awesome but trust me, this is probably the longest I can write. I'll try to write longer chapters, but fingers crossed. I'm not making any promises! Anyhow, I kinda explained the Death God concept here. A bit messy and it didn't exactly come out how I want it to be. Gahh! **

**By the way, I changed the title for the last two chapters. Nothing much changed but check it out if you like. =D**

**Review's anyone? I'm yearning for reviews! O.O**


	5. Filler Chapter 01

_A/N: This isn't an actual chapter, just a filler chapter. And I've messed up the timeline. Just treat them as different parallel universe. I took only a day for this and I had to rush this piece since I'm already late on progress. So, there are bound to be a few mistakes. Correct me if you see any. Otherwise, don't mind me. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Filler Chapter 0.1**

Yukiko was seated in the living room, anxiously glancing at the magnificent antique grandfather clock every five minutes. It was past 4p.m. and her baby was still nowhere in sight.

Contrary with popular beliefs, Shinichi was never this late coming home and even if he does, he'll make sure to call ahead so that his mother won't turn the city or the country, depending on how late he was, upside down looking for him.

Taking her phone out her pocket to check for any missed calls or text messages and found none, Yukiko gave a huge sigh and promptly dropped her phone onto a tea table beside.

In her previous life, Yukiko went globetrotting with Yuusaku as soon as Shinichi was able to live by himself independently. Because of her actions, she had been reprimanded by others for at least four centuries –she reincarnated four times and had been globetrotting since- for neglecting her son.

She was a free soul, who hated being tied at one place, and doing things repeatedly for a few decades. And staying at Japan trying to be an obedient full-time housewife had taken a toll on her.

But four centuries of globetrotting was more than enough. She had seen enough of the world but not her son.

Not only she missed the growing up of her son, she was not there when he truly need her. Teenage hormones were not the only reason that put her already-trouble-magnet son into more serious troubles.

And the worst part was, she had to bury her baby every single reincarnation.

He deserved to live longer, he was so much more worth the time Yukiko spent on globetrotting. But maybe he can take care of himself better during the next life. That's what Yukiko hoped, for four long centuries. Just a petty _maybe._

And it never happened. Her son never lived past thirty years old. Not one single time.

During their first life, Yukiko left Shinichi when he was fifteen for a lifetime vacation around the world. The first time she went back home was to attend her baby's funeral two years later. He was killed in his sleep when a burglar broke into their house and found her son ungraciously vulnerable.

In their second life, Yukiko still went for her around-the-world trip with Yuusaku when Shinichi was fifteen, but she made sure to check in every two months. That was when Shinichi first met Kaito, both without their previous memories. But Shinichi never lived long, he died while shielding a gunshot meant for Kaito. A jealous lover and Shinichi wasn't even the object of affection. Irony. But there goes her baby again. He was only twenty.

Shinichi was born extra beautiful during their third life. Yukiko claimed contributing to Shinchi's beautiful features and had successfully influenced him into the world of entertainment. Shinichi started acting when he was only ten. The boy was a star ever since then with his exceptional looks and his extraordinary acting skills. In four years, the part time model, part time actor and part time consulting detective made the fourteen year-old more famous than his peers. And Yukiko thought she could leave her son at the safe hands of entertainment, his agency. Thus, leaving her son at the tender age of fourteen. But one fateful night changed it all. She never wanted to know what had happened that night. But Yuusaku extracted Shinichi's memories and saved it in a silver glass bottle. Yukiko, despite the grief and the pain, took a peek into her Shin-chan's memories.

…(Third reincarnation, Shinichi, aged seventeen)

_The night was extra cold and dark with the moon clouded by mists of dark clouds. _

_Even though she knew she could not feel anything in other people's memories, Yukiko couldn't help but shudder as the wind blew past her. _

_Just then, Shinichi turned into the alleyway from a corner just behind her, hands tucked into his pocket, trying to keep it warm. He was wearing a large black overcoat and with the hoodie on to cover his icy ears._

'_No, Shin-chan. I've told you over and over not to take a shortcut back home and not to walk back alone. See how dark this alleyway is. How dangerous it is. How vulnerable you are.' Yukiko sighed at the sight of her son, slightly trembling under the cold weather._

_She knew Shinichi couldn't see her. She was only an apparition, an unseen being in other's memories. She wanted so badly to shout at her son, her stupid adorable son, to just walk back to where he came from and just took a longer way back home or even called someone to accompany him. But she couldn't. She was too late._

_Suddenly, someone crept behind her Shin-chan. The assailant was slow and cautious, but Shinichi was alert though he was a step too late. A cloth covered Shinichi's mouth before he could even react. In mere seconds, Shinichi slumped into the assailant's hand and the world went dark._

_In a flash, Yukiko was transported into another part of Shinichi's memories. She could only see what had happened when Shinichi was conscious after all. That's how memories worked._

_The sight in front of her made her gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Both of them, to prevent herself from vomiting. It was sick, truly disgusting._

_Her baby boy was tied onto a bed, with his limbs sprawled and tied to the four corners of the bed. He was stripped of his clothes, making the poor boy shivered under the cold winter wind. _

_His kidnapper was on top of him, kissing and touching the boy senselessly. Shinichi struggled but didn't or couldn't put up a fight. He had a lean figure, courtesy of Yukiko though she hated the fact now, and did not have enough muscle to even defend himself from that psycho._

'_My poor baby.' Yukiko felt tears streaming down her eyes but continued to cover her mouth with her hands._

_The next thirty minutes was hell for Yukiko. Her baby boy was raped over and over again. He was breaking into pieces in every touch, screaming for his parents to come and save him while he was losing his virginity._

_Yukiko cried harder. She hoped she was there that time to save him. She knew Yuusaku would kill the psycho if he was there too and he would have her full support on that. The guy deserved more than life sentence in jail._

_Then, Shinichi's assailant (Yukiko refused to use the word rapist, it was disgusting beyond so many levels) took a knife seemingly out of nowhere._

_Yukiko could see her son paled at the sight of the knife. He then shook his head and cried and begged to be let go. _

_And then, she saw red._

_Two days after that, the news about one famous model and actor, Kudo Shinichi, dead was all over the newspaper. The assailant was a fan of her baby boy, an obsessed fan, that wanted to claim Shinichi. His infamous quote rang in her mind every day after the incident, reminding her of what she had not done to save her only son._

'_He was alone and vulnerable and mine. I acknowledged him, claimed him and made him mine. He was mine all along.'_

…

The third reincarnation scarred Yukiko so much she decided to stay with Shinichi longer during the next life. She was with him until he was nineteen, leaving only when her baby boy left for university.

He lived longer, died when he was thirty due to a terminal illness. Yukiko was only there during his final month.

So, in their fifth life as a mortal, she decided to stay at Japan, beside her wonderful, brilliant, smart, easily flustered and absolutely adorable baby son of hers. She would stay with him until the day they died and would never leave him all alone again.

But now, 4.15p.m. and her baby boy was still nowhere in sight.

Standing up and stretching her back, Yukiko walked towards Yuusaku's study, trying to get her husband to somehow find and fetch her son back home.

She would be dammed if she left her son so vulnerable again. If there was anything to learn, she had learnt to always be there for Shinichi and act according to her instinct before it was too late.

It's always better safe than sorry.

So, until her son safely walked through their front door, wincing and protesting at Yukiko's sudden overly affectionate hug, Yukiko would never stop worrying about her only baby son.

Four lives as a human and another one as a god, Yukiko would never ever let her son leave before her again. Never again.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a filler chapter! I'm so sorry dearies. But please be content with this for now. I had the next chapter written out but it was so crappish that I wanted to just delete the whole thing and rewrite it. And that takes time. So, is it possible if you dearies wait for another two weeks? Yes? No?**

**I kinda like this chapter. Definitely better than what I was supposed to post. Gah! This idea was with me after I wrote the previous chapter and I can't seem to insert this little piece in any of the future chapters. Too awkward. So I made it a filler.**

**By the way, should I change the rating? To M or T? I'll make it a T first, because I'm not sure it that was too graphic, or not.**

**Anyways, any reviews? Not much of the godly stuffs here. It's kinda Yukiko centric with all her memories about their previous life.**

**FYI: Their first life was as a god. And because of Shinichi's sacrifice (refer to prologue or chapter 1) and Sherry's tweaking, they kinda have to live through five lives as mortals before getting their god powers back. There are alternatives of course, but you'll have to follow the future chapters for more information.**

**And that sums it all! Once again, review please?**


	6. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

The trip to the café was extremely short considered the time they had wasted on impromptu crimes that literally fell on Shinichi's hands.

Flopping himself down a seat near the café, Kaito couldn't help but banged his head on the table due to exhaustion. Shinichi gave a weary smile to Kaito who didn't even lift his head up while placing his orders.

One glance around the café showed that it was quite empty. It couldn't be helped as it was long after lunch hours, seeing that both the boys were too caught up with the three murders that happened earlier that day.

Shinichi sighed again, and took a book out to kill some time. Kaito was, obviously, too exhausted to even move a muscle, let alone doing his usual pranks.

An image flooded his mind and the poor boy let out a grunt while holding his head with one hand, trying to subdue the sudden headache, but to no avail.

…

_It was weird. He thought he was at the café with Kaito currently resting his head on the table, literally. But one look around his surrounding proved himself wrong._

_How? What? HUH?_

_Being a man of science and logic, Shinichi refused to believe he walked back through time or walked into his dream or even both combined. The idea itself sounded ridiculous even when Kaito was somehow related._

_Speaking of Kaito, Shinichi looked around trying to find the missing mop of messy brown locks while looking at the new surroundings._

_He was in a large room, or a banquet hall, given the size and the decorations of it. Large windows decorate two sides of the room with a huge majestic door at one end. Chandeliers were hanging on top of him, giving the room a nice elegant vibe. _

_He was sitting on the carpeted floor with books around him. The hall looked empty at one glance, except for the piles of books stacked like a fort around him, but Shinichi knew there was something more about the room that he couldn't see with bare eyes._

_Suddenly the door flew open with a bang and Shinichi suddenly found himself an armful of a giggling boy. His books for some reason decided to dance around them in a fearie-like manner with the mannerisms and all._

_Dancing books?_

_Shinichi's eyes widen in realization and attempt to back away from the weird looking dancing books but were held down by the boy in his arms. _

"_Shin-chan! Why do you look so afraid?" The boy stared at Shinichi with his beautiful amethyst eyes._

_The books were closing in on him but had miraculously stopped dancing. Was it his imagination or had the books looked…worried._

_He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Tiredly, he pointed at the books that were still moving towards them._

_Kaito took one look at the books and laugh._

"_What? I thought you like books!"_

"_I do. But it was before they started dancing." Shinichi sighed and decided to push Kaito away, making the poor boy fell onto the floor._

_With a huff, "It hurts! You meanie!" Kaito stood up and wiped imaginary dust off his pants. "What's wrong with them?"_

"_Dancing books? They danced!"_

"_So?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at his exclamation._

_Up to this point, Shinichi couldn't careless how idiotic he would look like. Waving his hands madly, the poor boy tried to knock some sense into the smirking boy in front of him._

"_Books don't usually dance!"_

"_Of course they don't! I made them dance."_

"_How? I can't see or touch any wire around them." To prove his point, Shinichi grab a book, fling it around him and placed it back in the air. The book was still floating innocently a few feet in front of him. "See?!"_

"_So? We don't usually used wires in levitation, silly." Kaito grinned and waved his hands around, making the books started to dance maniacally._

"_Levitation? Ack! Stop that!" Shinichi tried fending off a book that suddenly decided to reside on his head._

"_Awww..it likes you!" Kaito chuckled and snapped his fingers. Immediately, all the books stopped their weird maniac dance and just crowd around the gradually frightened blue-eyed teen._

"_Stop that! And please explain something about levitation." Shinichi gave up fending off the book and opted for shielding his head lest the book decided to become abusive. Who knows what Kaito would do with the levitating books that were obviously under his control. _

"_Shin-chan? We're gods. We practically were born with the power to levitate stuffs. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I'm…"_

…

Startled at the little dream-like image he just had, Shinichi quickly looked around him, making sure that he in fact was in the café earlier with Kaito, not some weird looking hall with floating books around him.

But one close look at Kaito scared the blue-eyed boy out of his wits. It wasn't exactly Kaito that scared him, it was the utensils beside the teen that gave him such a fright.

Just beside Kaito, a spoon was floating a few inches above the table.

It took Shinichi thirty seconds to finally register what had happened. He snapped out of his tupor and shook Kaito at his shoulder, waking the exhausted teen from his highly uncomfortable nap, only to see the spoon dropped onto the table with a loud clank.

Kaito rubbed his eyes with one hand before glaring at the offender that dared wake him from his 'beauty' sleep.

Shinichi flinched slightly at Kaito's glare but managed to calm himself down to recount the newly awake teen about his floating spoon and the weird dream he had before the spoon incident happened. Kaito blinked at the information given before giving a wry smile.

"Finally, huh?"

Shocked, Shinichi blinked and looked at Kaito incredulously. "What do you mean finally?"

Kaito shrugged and let out a sigh. "Shin-chan, I'm practically hunted by that sort of dream since I'm a kid."

"You mean with random stuffs floating and the weird talk about levitation and god?"

"Yeap." Stirring the cup of hot chocolate that arrived, Kaito continued, "You were in the dream and all. It seemed so real but yet so unrealistic."

"You tell me." Shinichi sighed again and proceed to take a bite of his sandwich that just arrived in the middle of their conversation.

"But somehow, I always had a kind of feeling that I know you longer than just ten years. And in a sense, I knew that you know about the weird dream."

"Dream about us being gods. Huh. It seemed so real too. But I don't think I can believe any of it right now." Shinichi took a sip of his coffee, trying hard to subdue a migraine that was forming.

"Neither do I Shin-chan. Neither do I." Kaito heaved out another long sigh before continuing his meal.

The floating spoon incident was soon forgotten in favor of their weird god-like dream. It wasn't that both of them didn't want to talk about it. But it was hard to talk about something so unrealistic that happened in real life. In such cases, dreams about magic and gods sounded saner.

Having finished their late-lunch, the boys took a stroll around Ekoda, with Kaito as an enthusiastic guide.

They were walking around Ekoda Park when a soft scream and whimpers were heard from the deeper end of the park.

Out of curiosity, Shinichi moved toward the sound cautiously, ears perked up with interest. Beside him, Kaito groaned inwardly at the bad-timing, and Shinichi's bad luck, but made full use of his alter ego's ability and inched towards the sound as quiet as possible.

Behind a couple bushes and shrubs, three tall buff men was kicking and terrorizing a whimpering boy not older than both of them. The poor boy had his hands over his head, desperately trying to block their attacks but to no avail. He begged for the attacks to stop and his wails of pain slowly turned into quiet whimpers after all his energy left him from all the struggles.

Clearly, it was a case of bullying.

Kaito was furious at the sight. He hated bullying and was luckily never a subject to bullies. Well, they can never get him anyway. He was known to be as slippery as an eel and was a huge payback-whore. During his grade school years, a few seniors tried to bully him once but his counterattack left such an impression that no sane person in Ekoda would even think of touching him or those whom he cared for.

He knew he had to do something about the poor boy. But even he can't do much against three big bullies and he still had the younger blue-eyed teen by his side to take care of. They had spent ten years apart but the desire to protect the younger teen only grew stronger.

However, one glance beside him made the messy-haired teen paled. Shinichi was gone. Again.

Frantically searching for his childhood friend, Kaito was absolutely horrified to see Shinichi kneeling over the boy, shielding him from the three bullies. Kicks and punches were landed on Shinichi's thin frame but the younger boy stayed firm in his position, continued to shield the other boy under his body.

Seeing a boy being bullied gave Shinichi a strange feeling. He knew he was extremely furious but he also knows that he didn't stand a chance against the bullies, even with Kaito by his side.

During his stay in America, he was usually the victim of such cases due to his smaller frame as compared to the Americans' taller and bulkier build. He often had to go home with bruises so severe that his mother had to drag him off to the hospital for treatment.

But he never did openly admit that he was being bullied.

One day, his father found out what had happened and demanded that the bully cases to be taken care of. Finally, Shinichi led a more peaceful life and was free from being bullied.

Thus, seeing another bully victim made the usually smart teen did something totally outrageous, he ran towards the bullies, trying to knock them down and pulled the boy to safety. But the injured boy wasn't fast enough and Shinichi didn't have the strength to carry the boy away. So, he kneeled over the boy, covering the boy with his body and trying to shield him from all the attacks.

Shinichi felt weaker with every blow but his resolve to shield the boy grew stronger. He had to protect the boy.

It's probably an understatement to say that Kaito was angry. He was furious! Never mind his night persona that kept a strict policy of 'No one gets hurt', his civilian identity had an equal amount of disgust to people that did not think twice about hurting other people.

And the other end of the hurting was his Shin-chan didn't help much.

In a fit of rage, Kaito barely could register a surge of energy flowing inside him. It was like a power feeding from rage and only resurfaced when he was truly angry.

Stomping towards the party of five in front of him, Kaito let his anger took over him. With a fierce upward pull of his left hand, the nearest bully went floating upwards with an undignified yelp, startling his other two companions, successfully stopped the beatings.

Their eyes widen in surprise at the one floating on top of them struggling helplessly from his invisible bindings. Then, Kaito threw his left hand down and the poor dangling bully fell back to a tree behind him with an 'ooft'.

The other two were too shell-shocked to even run away though Shinchi was still covering the poor victim with his body, seemingly oblivious to the incidents unfolding behind his back, literally.

Smirking evilly at the trembling bullies-duo, Kaito had a mind to cast a shield over Shinichi, without a thought of why he even knew how to do that. In just a split second after that, one of the still trembling bullies felt a pull from his back and fell down on his bottom, only to be dragged by some unseen force around the park before he was lifted up in the air and was left dangling on a tree branch by his collar. It scared the shit out of the poor guy, literally.

The third person swore he wet his pants at the sight. The way his companions were taken care of was way beyond normal. Floating in the air and being dragged around by unseen force was something he never knew he'll encounter. And after what happened that day, he hoped to whoever heard him from above to not let him bumped into such weird situations ever again.

Dropping on his knee, the third bully pleaded and begged Kaito to spare him. (Even though a tiny voice behind his mind told that Kaito didn't exactly kill his companions, they were merely unconscious, but he was too terrified to even acknowledge anything else besides his own safety.)

Shinichi uncurled from his previous position and bravely took a peek at the pleading sound he heard from behind him. Behind him, one of the bullies was on the ground, kneeling and pleading at Kaito. The words were clustered together and Shinichi could only made out 'Great Lord-sama' '-kill' between the pleadings and a few outrageous claims of 'I won't hurt them anymore' and 'I'm scared of heights'.

Confused, Shinichi blinked at the sight and turned to his left, where he thought he heard the first thud came from. There, another bully was sitting with his back at a tree, unconscious. On the tree, the last of the three bullies was dangling limply from a tree branch. He was barely awake, and his face masked a terrified expression, as if he'd seen a ghost.

Sensing that Shinichi was awake, Kaito broke into a grin, but not before sending the pleading mess in front of him to join his friend on the tree by a wave of his hand. Shinichi was painfully aware that it was Kaito who somehow lifted that man up without even touching him and hang him from the tree.

Was that magic? It made much sense when magic was put into the equation but at the same time it doesn't exactly made sense as well. Magic were usually what they categorized under the 'Myth' category. And now, the whole magic, dream and god stuffs gave him headaches and the fact that he just witnessed Kaito used some kind of magic didn't relief him at all.

Groaning as he felt the pain all over his body, Shinichi stood up with Kaito's help. The bully-victim scrambled to his feet from underneath Shinichi's protection and thanked both Kaito and Shinichi before running off to who knows where.

Both teen blinked at the bullied boy's reluctance to stay at the place but didn't let the fact bothered them as they had more serious stuffs to think of.

Just then, Kaito bent down and placed his right hand at the back of Shinichi's leg and his left hand on his shoulder. Before Shinichi could react at the close proximity, Kaito pulled his right hand upwards and tighten the hold on his left hand, carrying Shinichi in a bridal style.

"Ka-Kaito! Put me down!" Shinichi protested vehemently due to his embarrassment. He tried struggling against Kaito's hold but that only made the messy-haired teen tighten his hold.

"No can do, Shin-chan! You're hurt!" Kaito replied all too cheerful. The winces that escaped from the extra weight on his arm didn't go unnoticed and Shinichi's light weight didn't really help lighten his worry over the trouble magnet of a detective.

The walk back to Kaito's house was quiet. Neither the boys wanted to talk after the little magical incident they just witnessed moments ago. Both had a lot going on in their head but the only question that kept appearing in their head was, 'who am I?'

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea why I even take so much time writing such short piece. But hey, it's out! Anyway, this is when Shinichi remembered about the magical itsy-bitsy stuffs and when Kaito had his power, for lack of better word, awakened. I do realize the progress was somewhat slow though this chapter wasn't as interesting and there isn't any explanation in this chapter as well. Huh, guess I'll have to work harder for the next chapter.**

**Just a short notice here: I'm off to my Uni for a new semester soon and I probably won't have internet connection for a week or two. But I'll still continue with the next chapter despite the lack of internet connection and will post it up as soon as the internet's back.**

**Please review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 5: Magic

**Chapter 5: Magic**

It was when they reached Kaito's house then Shinichi remembered to call his mum.

"Err..hi mu-"

"Don't you 'hi mum' me young man! Have you had any idea what time it was now?! You should have called earlier and not make me worried so much!"

Clearly, Yukiko was not amused.

Wincing at Yukiko's loud shrill, Shinichi sighed, "Mum, I'm staying at Kaito's house for a night. See you tomorrow." And he hung up the phone before Yukiko had time to retort or protest.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Shinichi had another shock. Books, play cards, colored balls, papers, toys, Kaito's card gun, and pencils were floating all around him with a smirking magician in the middle of it.

Shinichi's shock turned to deadpan as soon as he knew who's behind it.

"Kaito? Why did you levitate," hands gesturing around the room, "these?" Ignoring the urge to smack his face, Shinichi asked.

"But it's fun!" Kaito grinned and his pillow started floating at a slow pace as the magician waved a finger at it. It flew past Shinichi's head and went smack at the wall behind the glaring detective.

Smiling sheepishly, Kaito muttered an "oops" and stuck his tongue out trying to tune down the increasingly heated glare from the younger teen.

…

It was when Kaito decided to levitate his bed for no apparent reason, Shinichi chided him for being like a child on sugar high. That, and Shinichi also noticed that Kaito was much more tired and breathless after his failed attempt at levitating his bed.

"Kaito, you're panting heavily." Shinichi pointed it out without lifting his attention away from an Arsene Lupin novel he confiscated from Kaito's book shelves. He gave up trying to convince the magician and past-life-god to stop with his experiments as he knew he'll gain nothing out of it.

Plopping down on his bed, Kaito stretch his limps and roll onto his stomach before poking Shinichi who sat in front of him with his finger. "I guess using magic takes a toll on my body."

Rolling over again to look at his room's ceiling, Kaito mused at the fact that Shinichi was now in his room. Granted, he really missed Shinichi not only during their parting a decade ago, but when the memories they shared a few lives ago came back, he found that he was more attracted to Shinichi in a way he couldn't explained.

Kaito breathe a sigh at his thought and rolled again, this time, sitting crossed leg on his bed. He leaned forward to look over Shinichi's shoulder, both delighted and confused when he was able to smell Shinichi's lavender-scented hair shampoo.

He suppressed a slight shiver at the close contact and tried thinking about their recent incident lest he want his mind taken over by a certain attractive detective. _Wait! He didn't just find Shinichi attractive, did he?_

"Shin-chan, can you do magic?" Now that was something he wanted to ask the moment he found out about his..powers?

Tilting his head to one side, Shinichi propped his hand under his chin, mimicking a thinking stance he unconsciously inherited from his father. Somehow, his mother had the same pose when she was thinking as well. Maybe it was a Kudo thing to do.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought of trying." Shinichi's hand dropped to his side and closed his eyes. He tried to keep his mind blank before he tried any weird stunt Kaito requested him to do.

Opening his eyes again, Shinichi focused on the book on his lap, trying to imagine the book floating.

That didn't work so Shinichi tried a different approach. He focused on _asking_ the book to just float non-verbally and was delighted that the book wavered a little bit before inching its way up into the air.

Sweat was starting to form on Shinichi's forehead but went unnoticed by the detective who was highly excited at the stunt he just pulled.

Okay, so that confirms the theory he wasn't someone normal. But he still had to confirm if he really is a God or not during his previous life. And a floating book had no way of confirming that particular theory of his. Besides, he still hadn't remembered much about his previous life.

Putting the book down was harder than making it float. Shinichi wanted to put it down as gently as possible without much of a noise. But the book went down with a thump.

"Huh? Guess it's a crash landing eh?" Kaito chuckled at the scene, ignoring Shinichi's embarrassed glare at him.

"Hey, it's my first try! And you did crash land the three of them when we're at the park!" Shinichi huffed and turned his head away from Kaito, missing the darkened look from the magician.

Kaito chuckled dryly at the exclaim, trying to keep his emotion at bay so the detective won't noticed his rage shown on his face at the mention of the event happened earlier. He was still very much angry at those that hurt Shinichi, under his watch no less. It was a dreadful experience.

Is he angry at those who hurt Shinichi? Well, it's well known to every parts of Japan that Kaito Kid stuck to his 'no one gets hurt' principle strictly especially under his watch. He'll go through hell even to protect the taskforce that had been chasing him for almost a year after he took after his father's night-life.

But it was different with Shinichi. Yes, he's angry with whoever that decided that hurting others is one way to get what they want but when he saw how badly Shinichi was hurt earlier that day, he felt a surge of killing intent bubbling inside him.

Shinichi was _his_ and no one was allowed to even touch the blue-eyed detective let alone hurt him.

Well, that explains it, doesn't it? In some ways or another, he had fallen for the detective. _The question is, since when?_

Kaito shook his head hard, mimicking a failed attempt to shake away all the confusing thoughts surrounding a certain blue-eyed detective that occupied his mind. He gave a confusing Shinichi a smile and prompted him to continue his magical experiences. And his mind went blank. Again.

Worried about the magician's sudden blank, Shinichi couldn't help but poked Kaito's cheek during one of his dazed smiles. The smiles were starting to creep him out.

"Kaito?"

Kaito somehow snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the teen in front of him. "Yes?"

"You're spacing out with that creepy smile of yours." Shinichi deadpanned, no longer find the spaced out magician worrying. The messy-haired teen was probably thinking about something perverted. _Again_.

Huh?

…

_Shinichi was never a morning god and his title as the God of Star only proved as much. _

_Either that or he really doesn't like being wake up in the middle of his sleep though Kaito, his friend never get that idea into his thick skull._

"_Shin-chan," the oh-so-annoying whine blasted through his left ear, making the sleepy god groaned before grabbing a pillow over his poor abused ears._

"_Rise and shine, Shin-chan!" Shinichi prayed for whoever was powerful enough to make that goddamned voice disappeared. Maybe shut the messy-haired god's mouth for good. _

"_Shin-chan!" That bastard.._

"_What?!" Shinichi sat up abruptly, his covers fall from his chest to his hip and the newly awaken god glared at the intruder who kneeled on his bed, knees just at the side of Shinichi's hip. _

_Kaito was shocked. He was speechless. He felt his brain exploded at the sight of a half-naked Shinichi partially under him. He even felt his blood rushing to his head and oh! Is that blood dripping from his nose?_

_He was snapped away from his gaping by a slap across his face. _

"_Kaito no hentai!" Shinichi shouted with his face flushed a beautiful scarlet._

…

It was like last time during their past life. Kaito was being perverted again if his blank face matched with that creepy smile of his indicates anything.

Shinichi snapped his fingers to wake the violet-eyed teen in front of him from his weird imagination. "Kaito, care to share whatever was on your mind?"

Kaito spluttered at the younger teen's question, "Wh-what? I-I..No!" and went crimson. He couldn't tell the younger teen he was fantasizing about him and his newly discovered attraction to that adorable blue-eyed teen, right?

Shaking his head again, Kaito was glad that he finally got the image of one half-naked Shinichi out of his mind. Breathing deeply, Kaito placed his usual smirk in its place on his face and turned to Shinichi.

"Hey, Shin-chan! I remember that we used to fly when we're still gods. Care to give it a try?"

Flying? Strange, Shinichi didn't remember anything about flying. "But Kaito, I don't know how."

"Come on, let's just give it a try!"

Everyone he met in his life would gladly tell the blue-eyed teen to just give up any protest as soon as the messy-haired magician had his mind on doing something. He was just as persistent and stubborn as his taskforce. His nature of ever curious did not much help in helping him get away from trouble instead of diving into it in the name of curiousity.

But that's just it. Without the Kuroba-brand of curiosity he had, it won't be the same and he won't be who he is now. In a sense, he was glad that he was a tad bit more curious than your average teenager, so that he gets to try and do stuffs others don't dare to do. He was proud to say that he really did live life the fullest.

Shinichi, fully aware of Kaito's ability to persuade even the hardest of heart decided to make his life easier and just gave in to Kaito's request. That, and he was terribly weak against Kaito's puppy-dog eyes, not that he'll ever tell the magician that. The part-time thief didn't need any more boosts to his ego.

"Fine, but where? You do realize we can't actually fly in your room, right?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, gesturing Kaito's room in general and inquired.

"Well of course we're not going to test fly here! I know a place! Come on, Shin-chan!"

Kaito snapped a finger and instantly changed both their clothes to outdoor clothing before dragging Shinichi to where ever he had wanted to go.

They reached a park just a few blocks behind the Kuroba residence with Kaito dragging Shinichi all the way there. The detective was miffed at the manhandle but gave up protesting knowing that it wouldn't do any good as the magician could be as persistent as possible.

Letting go of Shinichi's wrist, Kaito walked up to the nearest tree with his back turned at the detective.

"You know, we used to come here and play." His voice was soft but Shinichi could hear the sincerity and the happiness deep under the statement.

"Yes, I know, I remember." Shinichi offered Kaito a smile, making the magician grin wider.

"Come on! Let's fly!"

The task of getting into the air was easier said than done. They didn't even know how exactly they fly until Kaito mentioned something about wings.

Then, they were having a hard time summoning their wings out for the task. It wasn't an easy feat as it hurts both their human bodies to summon their godlike wings. But after they succeeded, they were too dumbstruck at the sight of their wings to be able to do anything else.

Both past-gods had a pair of magnificent white wings though Shinichi's had a light blue hue in it while Kaito's had a nice touch of violet. There were only subtle differences between their wings. Except for the colors, Kaito's wings were softer than Shinichi's wing and bigger than the younger teen's wing.

Next, they had trouble trying to fly or just stay on mid-air.

Kaito was staggering mid-air, trying to maneuver his way around the trees even when he still had problem with just staying in the air. Shinichi, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky. He was still fairly new to the concept of god and needed time to get use of his power. The poor teen couldn't even stay afloat for more than a few minutes before he come tumbling down, head first.

Groaning, Shinichi rubbing the sore part of his head where he hit the ground before standing up to his feet. Focusing once more, Shinichi took off again, joining Kaito in the air.

The sky was now dyed in an orange glow. The greeneries in the park were now a pretty shade of red and orange, giving the whole park a warm feeling. Hidden deep in the park, two boys could be seen flying through the trees, one laughing mischievously while the other was sporting a nice neon blue hair and was fuming at the other one.

…

Shinichi was known to his friend as a lone wolf. He didn't mean to isolate himself from the others but he wasn't the most sociable person either. But spending time with Kaito was a lot of fun. It didn't help the fact that the magician was an infamous prankster who literally derived fun from other people's misfortune (usually Hakuba, the poor guy).

However, he was really grateful that he knew Kaito. The magician would do his best to make everyone in his vicinity laugh and just be happy. That was something Shinichi found it hard to do before he met Kaito. Before this happiness was a luxury to him.

…

Kaito loved heights. When he was getting away from all his taskforce and detectives, he'll preferably use his hang glider for his getaway. It was showy, it was epic and it was fun!

The idea of gliding through the sky with his hang glider never fails to excite him. The sky was without boundaries, just like him who adores freedom more than anything else.

Flying was, in a sense, better than hang gliding. He had more control of the direction when he was flying rather than hang gliding. He didn't need to depend on the wind nor his equipment to be able to fly. Just his wings and the limitless stretch of the beautiful sky.

At that moment, everything was perfect. He was flying in the sky with his beautiful wings though was still mindful of any watchful eyes, his love of height were now a whole new level. Then, there was his favorite critic and his new-found attraction, though it'll take him more than a ton of fish to admit to that, with him flying side by side.

When both of them were still gods, Kaito knew and remembered they usually took time to fly just to feel the wind blowing through their skin.

…

"_Shin-chan! It's your flying lesson!" A messy haired child, not more than seven years old could be seen running around a long stretch of plains, dragging a staggering boy, an inch or so shorter than him, along with him._

_The smaller boy pulled his hands away from his other friend, stood a few feet behind him and huffed his cheeks to form two cute little bun-like shape._

"_Kai-chan! I do not need any flying lesson! I know how to fly well enough!"_

"_Oh yea, let's see if you can catch me!" _

_Little Kaito flew off without finishing his sentence, soaring through the skies, away from the astonished Shinichi._

"_Hey! Not fair!" Little Shinichi took off as well, trying his hardest to catch up to his violet-eyed friend._

_The God of Luck had a good laugh at his friend who was obviously flying at a slower pace. He even had to wait for a while for the other boy who mistook it as a mocking to his abnormally poor health and stamina._

_Kaito always loved their flying session. They now had flown across the plains, reaching a huge field of flowery bed far ahead from their home. The gentle blooming buds were swaying with the wind, making the scenery as breathtaking as possible._

…

Kaito turned to give his partner in flying a contented smile, but was utterly shocked to see the younger teen unconscious and was succumbing to the gravitational pull from Earth.

* * *

**A/N: And tada! I finally made it in time! Muahahahahahaha…Andddd my Author's note is longer than the chapter..Heh…*slap* Eeek!**

**School's a bore and lectures were even more boring than what I did last semester though I'm still quite busy settling down this past two weeks. Courses to add and drop and timetable to organize. Urghh! Uni life could be a mess! Oh! I'll be applying for a student exchange course soon. Any recommendation? UK? US? Canada? Australia? New Zealand? **

**Anyhow, here's a chapter about magic! Heh! I always find magic fascinating since I'm a kid and now I'm writing something out of it. Huh? Life's a full lot of mystery! I'm gonna introduce the other characters soon. Probably the next chapter.**

**Funny though, I know I had all my chapters lined up and plotted nicely before I wrote it but every chapter I wrote deviate too far from what I planned. Huh?**

**Comments anyone? Or reviews? Just bash me hard (not too hard, I tend to get real depressed after all the bashing *teehee*) and I accept constructive criticism!**


	8. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Chapter 6: Revelation**

_Shinichi loved flying. He wasn't as fond of height as Kaito but he knew how exhilarating flying was and he was sure he'll never get tired of it. Unless, of course, his body decided to take a break after all the flying he had._

_Today was another day with Kaito for his daily flying lesson, as Kaito liked to put it. _

_He'll try his hardest to catch up with Kaito this time, so that the God of Luck won't have to wait for him every time Shinichi falls behind. It was both embarrassing and annoying. But he knew Kaito only meant well though that still didn't hide the fact that Kaito sympathize his body condition and lowered his standard whenever they went flying together._

_No, Shinichi, the powerful God of Star did not need any sympathies from anyone especially Kaito. Ok, fine! So he was weak and all but he was still powerful! Right? Daddy and all the gods and goddesses did said so quite often, so how in the world is he considered weak?_

"_Shin-chan? What are you thinking about?" Kaito tilted his head to look at his blue-eyed companion._

"_Nothing, Kai. Come one, let's just start flying." Shinichi shrugged and was determined to start flying as soon as he knew Kaito was there._

"_Sure." Shinichi watched Kaito took off and followed the messy-haired god close behind._

_In mid-air, Shinichi cupped his hands at his mouth, shouting at Kaito just a few feet in front of him. "Kai! Let's have a race!" Kaito looked like he was about to protest but Shinichi continued, "I bet I can catch you within seconds!"_

_Kaito always had a competitive spirit. Hearing that Shinichi could out-fly him within seconds was somewhat a challenge to him. All his protests were nicely thrown to the back of his mind after Shinichi's declaration. "You're on!"_

_Shinichi hide a smirk and increased his speed to catch up with Kaito. _

_Both the God of Star and the God of Luck were known by their immense power despite their relatively younger age than the other gods and goddesses. And thus, by default, both of them could fly faster than their peers. So, within seconds, both of them had flown from Shinichi's chamber to the plains just outside of the main city. _

_Kaito never had such fun. It was a long time ago since he flew in full speed. Usually, he tends to slow down as to let Shinichi keep up with him. Although he knew that Shinichi was totally capable of flying alongside with him, he was reluctant to let the younger blue-eyed god overstrained his body and deteriorate his already weak body condition._

_But just for this one time, he threw away all his worries to the younger boy and fly with his heart content. _

_Shinichi caught up to Kaito after a few seconds of chasing and was now flying beside the god with his full speed as well. It was starting to take a toll on his body but Shinichi was determine to not let that stop him from flying alongside Kaito without the older god holding back his power._

_He flew closer to Kaito and nudged the excited god with his elbow. Kaito turned to him and smiled, fully immersed in the excitement of flying. Shinichi smiled back at Kaito but was shocked to find white spots forming at the corner of his eyes._

_He could feel the pain from his wings and his heart. He closed his eyes for a while, wishing that the pain would go away so that he could continue to fly with Kaito. _

_He knew he wasn't at his full speed anymore and he was falling down from twenty feet above ground. He could hear Kaito shouting for his name but he could not muster the energy to open his cerulean eyes anymore._

_Shinichi last thought before he blacked out was: will it hurt if I fall from here?_

…

Kaito always wanted to know how fast he could fly after he started his little flying experiment. But speeding through the trees to catch a falling Shinichi wasn't how he wanted to test his flying speed.

With only mere determination and sheer luck, Kaito managed to get to Shinichi before the poor boy plummeted five feet down to the ground. He caught the boy with both his arms and landed deeper into the park, to hide from the public eye.

He placed Shinichi down to the ground gently and was relieved that his companion wasn't hurt from the fall. Shinichi was only unconscious and he regretted not paying attention to him even though he knew how weak Shinichi was from the pieces of memories he had about their past lives.

Trying to wake Shinichi up was harder than it looks. It seems that Shinichi was too weak to even regain consciousness and Kaito was getting worried at his condition. Besides, the sky is getting darker and it'll be unsafe for them to stay out in the park.

Once again, Kaito gathered Shinichi in his arms and cast an invisibility spell on both their wings. The walk back to his house only took a while and it wasn't as tired as he expected because somehow, Shinichi was lighter than he thought though that raised a concern from Kaito. Didn't he have enough to eat?

…

Kaito released his invisibility spell as soon as he reached the front door of his house. He wouldn't want his mother to freak out an opening door when no one was in sight.

It never occurred to Kaito that he'll be meeting Shinichi's parents so soon, in his house no less. And the idea of him carrying Shinichi back to his house with both their parents staring at them wasn't how he wanted their first meeting to be.

Kaito blinked, once. No movement. He blinked again, still no movement. From the looks of the reaction he received from both sets of parents, Kaito wasn't sure if he should be relieved or otherwise.

Yukiko was gaping under her hands, eyes widen with a tinge of fear, regret and loving. Yuusaku merely widen his eyes but Kaito swore he saw the underlying tone of anger as well as blame in it. He just hope those feelings weren't directed to the poor him. His parents, on the other hand, were looking far too amused for his liking. Toichi arched an eyebrow at him before clicking his tongue, smiling at the predicament his son was encountering. Chikage, his mum, was no better. The woman he deemed the most important in his life was trying to hold back a laugh, if the sign of her trembling body shows anything.

Kaito looked around at the occupants of the room and nodded a greeting to them before attempting to move to his bedroom to place Shinichi on his bed. Attempting as in Yuusaku stopped him before he got near the stairs.

Turning his head around towards Yuusaku while acknowledging Yuusaku's hand on his shoulder, Kaito said, "I'm just putting him on my bed, that's all. I'll explain to you guys later." Then, he walked up to his room with their parents following him.

Tucking Shinichi into his bed was an easy task as the boy didn't do as much as stirring during his unconsciousness though it worries Kaito.

Yuusaku cleared his throat, "Kaito-kun, may I know what happened to my son?"

Kaito sighed again. It'll be hard to explain to Shinichi's parents about their flying stunt and all. He wasn't even sure if the Kudos knew about magic and all those. Scratch that, they probably knew. But Kaito needed confirmation before he started blurting everything out.

Luckily, he got his confirmation from a frantic Yukiko.

"Oh my baby boy!" Yukiko flung herself towards Shinichi, caressing the boy's cheek while trying hard to control the falling tears. "You shouldn't fly yet my dear. Your wings aren't strong enough to support you."

Kaito was sure Yukiko said that to him, not Shinichi, seeing that the younger boy was still sleeping.

Looking back at Yuusaku, Kaito decided to just retell them the events that happened that day.

Yukiko paled at the mention of the bullies while Kaito could fell anger seeping out from the usually composed Yuusaku. Kaito mentally noted not to piss the author off. Who know what he'll do when he was thoroughly angry.

Leaning closer to Shinichi, Yukiko gave her son a chaste kiss before turning to look at Kaito.

"Kai-chan, you've questions for us?"

Kaito jumped slightly, never expected Yukiko to be so blunt and was shocked that the actress knew about his intentions.

"Err..yes." Kaito gulped when he saw Yuusaku turned his attention towards him. The last thing he need is Yuusaku rejected the idea to tell him what he wanted to know.

Yuusaku, still retaining his calm demeanor with hinted anger, asked, "You want to ask about your past life."

A statement, not a question.

"Yes." But Kaito stayed firm. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Not even a sea full of fish could stop him from getting what he wants.

The silence after Kaito's confirmation was awkward. It was only when Toichi coughed then the magic disappeared. Chikage smiled though Kaito wondered why she looked so…sad. She walked towards her son and hugged him.

"Kaito, we were gods."

…

_**(Just the parents retelling some stories...not the usual flashback)**_

"_**Kaito, we were gods in past life. You were the God of Luck, a little naughty deity who loved playing tricks on the others but was one of the brightest minds even at a young age. " Chikage said with an amused smile.**_

_**Toichi chuckles, "I remembered once when you took Aoko's flute away. The poor goddess was furious and half my palace was in ruins after her outburst." The statement earned a round of laughter from the conscious occupants in the room.**_

"_**Aoko is in this too?!" Kaito squawked, feeling an unknown source of betrayal washed over him. She never did tell him that…or did she forget about him, about them as well? "Does she remember?"**_

_**Yuusaku sighed, trying to relax himself. He mentally chanted 'Shinichi is safe now' for a few times before answering Kaito. "Yes and yes. She remembered. The only ones that go through the cycle of reincarnation and forgot their origins are you two. But for a good reason."**_

"_**Why is it only us who forgot about who we really are?"**_

_**The whole room was drown in silence once more, choking poor Kaito who was eager for the answer to his question.**_

"_**It's because of an incident." Toichi answered, finally.**_

"_**With the Outcasts?"**_

_**This time, it was Yuusaku who answered, "Yes. I guess that you remember that incident?"**_

"_**Yes. It was…one of the worse ones I had." Kaito lowered his head, lost inside the memories of his past life. Raising his head up again, Kaito asked, "Who else?"**_

"_**There's Sagu-chan and Hei-chan and Shi-chan though she wasn't Shi-chan when we were still at the Realm and there's…" Yukiko trailed along, happily counting all the names in nicknames form.**_

"_**Sagu-chan? Hei-chan? You don't mean Hakuba that prick and Hattori Heiji from Osaka, right?" Kaito was shocked. And the bastard prick didn't even utter a single word about the Realm to him. Oooooh, he was so gonna prank the half-brit to death soon.**_

"_**Ah yes. It's them."**_

"_**What?!"**_

_**Chikage laughed at Kaito's incredulous look, "Come on now Kaito, it wasn't that bad. They were all good guys."**_

"_**Bu- but, Hakuba? Seriously?!"**_

"_**Well, yes. He is a very good lad and very responsible as well." Yuusaku was a tad bit annoyed at Kaito's overreaction though he found that amusing as well. "He isn't THAT bad."**_

"_**Okay fine." Kaito sight defeatedly, "Anyway, what's the Realm?"**_

_**Toichi straightened up and looked at his son, "The Realm in short means the Realm of God. It's a kingdom for gods and goddess though Outcasts and Death Gods don't usually lives there. Yuusaku was the only exception. He, the Death God of Wisdom, wasn't at the Underworld where he should be because he was appointed as an Elder so he wasn't tied down by his obligations as a Death God. Elders were nomadic in nature."**_

"_**Death God? Elders? Outcasts? What are those?"**_

"_**Death Gods are gods that guard the Underworld. Elders are those who maintained the balance of the world and Outcasts are gods and goddess who misused their magic for evil deeds."**_

"_**What are your…er…roles?" Kaito scratched his head, not knowing how to phrase his question. **_

_**Toichi laughed, "I was the King of God, God of Moon. Your mom was the Goddess of Night. See how we complement each other?" Toichi gave Kaito a wink before continued, "Yuusaku here was the Death God of Wisdom and one of the Elders while Yukiko was the Goddess of Sky."**_

"_**How about Shinichi?"**_

"_**The God of Star."**_

...

The tension in the room was lifted suddenly when Yukiko asked, "So…what do you think about my Shin-chan?" Her grin widen by a few inches and Kaito swore he saw a crack in his father's usual Poker Face. His mother was actually nice enough to walk out of the room. But Kaito could still hear the uncontrolled laughter from the other side of the door. Goddammit! They were far too amused to his liking.

Kaito did a double take and just stared at Yukiko like she had grown a head or something. From the corner of his eyes, Kaito saw Yuusaku snickered and rolled his eyes.

Yukiko moved towards Kaito and leaned closer to the teen, trying to intimidate the wide-eyed brunette who cowered under her stare.

"Let me rephrase it again. Do you like my Shin-chan?"

Kaito immediately froze at the question, unaware of his traitor of a father who burst out laughing at the question and a minor scowl from Yuusaku.

_Like? Li-like? As in like Like? _Kaito's mind went overdrive and the only respond he could give the awaiting former actress was an intelligent, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes again, Yuusaku moved towards the stoned Kaito with both his hands on his hips and said, "She meant do you have any feelings towards Shinichi?" Letting out a sigh, he continued, "As something more than a friend."

Spluttering incoherently, Kaito muttered, "…maybe."

Yukiko squealed at the not-answer and clasped her hand together with Kaito's. "Oh great! No worries Kai-chan! Yukiko-neechan will help you!"

"Help him with what?" A voice was heard from the bed.

"Shin-chan!" "Nothing!" Both the actress and Kaito shouted.

Yukiko somehow teleported to her son's side and were cooing over the extremely embarrassed detective while Kaito rushed out of the door, barely covering the blush that spread across his cheeks.

At the hallway, Kaito wondered aloud, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Such a short chapter! Ugh! I'm so sorry for the lateness! Uni homeworks, assignments and stuff! My lecturer somehow finds it amusing to force us to speak with a British accent, making me feeling so posh! **

**Heh..I apologized again for this shitty chapter and the lateness! I'm late for a day! So I wrote the date when I'm posting the next chapter down there as a mean to motivate me to post my chapters on time. =D**

**Reviews anyone?**

* * *

**Next chapter: 18 October 2013**


	9. Chapter 7: Friends

**Chapter 7: Friends**

"…_Kaito, we were gods."_

Shinichi woke up at the statement, still feeling a bit lightheaded and all. He tried moving his body but his head and his limbs protested at the mistreatment. He had no idea how long he was out cold, but from what Kaito's mom, Chikage-obaasan said, they were probably going into what he and Kaito were thinking about for the whole day.

In the end, he feigned sleep, hoping that he could at least get the answers he wanted.

"…_There's Sagu-chan and Hei-chan and Shi-chan…"_

So, Hattori was in this too. He was suspicious of Hattori's action towards him the first time they met but he couldn't explain the weirdness of the Osakan's action. At least now he knows. Maybe the Osakan was feeling guilty, maybe he just wanted to treat the god who died early better during his human life, maybe…

And then there's Hakuba. He hadn't officially meet the blonde detective yet but from he heard, the half-brit was supposed to be good, seeing that he was one of those who was closer in catching the slippery Kaitou Kid.

"…_Yuusaku here was the Death God of Wisdom and one of the Elders while Yukiko was the Goddess of Sky…"_

His parents. Oh god! Even his parents were a part of this messed up history of his. Shinichi, ever the logical mind would never accept the fact that his parents were actually a part of the powerful deities they were worshipping now.

_Death God…_No wonder his father attracted death as much as he is. But wait! If his father was a Death God and his mother was only a goddess, does that mean he, the Heisei Holmes, was really a Death God reincarnated?

Heh…that would explain the outrageous number of deaths that literally falls on his feet. But then, what is he?

"_How about Shinichi?" "The God of Star."_

God of Star? She's not joking, is she? Why does him, who attracted dead bodies like a shinigami, was a god that produces light and warmth? That does not make any sense at all! Oh the irony!

He wanted so much to shout at the outrageousness of their conversation, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and walked away from his messed up life. He wanted to just disappeared inside his covers, away from the truth that he was no longer, scratch that, he was never a human to begin with.

The atmosphere turned solemn at the declaration of his identity, and Shinichi almost wanted to break the silence until he heard his mother's voice, a familiar mischievous tone was thick under the question of hers.

"_So…what do you think about my Shin-chan?"_

Mentally, Shinichi facepalmed. How could his mother think of something as embarrassing as this when the previous topic was so serious? And did she have to be so blunt?

"_Let me rephrase it again. Do you like my Shin-chan?"_

Now this is ridiculous! If he thought his mother was blunt in her previous question, this just spells 'blunt' in shining neon lights. Shinichi groaned softly, still not wanting to break the silence and subject himself to such embarrassing moments.

It wasn't that he wanted to know Kaito's answer. Nope, none of those shits.

But Kaito…To him, what is Kaito? Who is Kaito to him? A friend? An acquaintance? An ally? What does he think about Kaito?

"…_maybe."_

He missed the question before this. What does Kaito meant by maybe? Maybe that they'll only stay as friends? Or maybe that he was actually in love with Nakamori Aoko, whom Shinichi saw, was close to Kaito? And why does the last thought hurt so much?

Perhaps he was still hurt from his fall just now. Yeah, that's probably why his heart hurts.

"Oh great! No worries Kai-chan! Yukiko-neechan will help you!"

Help him with what?

Four sets of eyes immediately locked onto him, making Shinichi squirmed under the intense looks. Oops…it seems like he accidentally said his thoughts out loud.

In mere seconds, Shinichi received a bone-crushing hug from his mother who cried and cooed at him all at the same time. He tried protesting against her overly affectionate actions and failed to notice the blush on Kaito's face, who ran out of the room as soon as the occupants of the room had their attention away from him.

…

Kuroba Kaito is a Kuroba. And a Kuroba hates to not know the entire situation. A Kuroba hates to not have any control over any situation.

But when Kaito met Shinichi, his mind went blank.

Those large sapphire eyes attracted him like a moth attracts to fire. He was entirely mesmerized by Shinichi's eyes and had had a few times drown in the wonderful blue pools.

Kudo Shinichi is like a puzzle he could never solve, a stone he could never steal.

His heart started to pound whenever he saw the detective, be it when he was smiling, or frowning or even his deadpanned expression drawn Kaito towards him. It was scary yet addicting. The mere presence of the detective made Kaito drunk with love.

Yes, love. Kaito realized he was madly in love with Shinichi. He wanted to hold his hands, to kiss his lips, to hold him close, to whisper sweet-nothings to him and to just ravish the oblivious bastard who stole his heart away.

So, with his goal set, now for the plan. Within days, Kaito swore to make Shinichi _his_.

…

Nakamori Aoko was aware that she was a goddess during her past life. It was when they lost their Sphere of Life, the Realm was slowly deteriorating until the pillar that hold the Realm together came crashing down, destroying the legacy of the gods.

She knew that much but it still hurts her whenever she thinks about the day she loses her homeland, the place where imagination and pure determination were the most powerful force.

But looking at her life now, Aoko was quite satisfied at how things worked. At least her best friend wasn't constantly worrying about her charge about random assassination that'll fall upon them.

Meeting Kaito again was a blessing in disguise. Even during the fall of the Realm, her best friend was constantly cheering her up until the day he himself was taken away by the cycle of fate.

So when she heard from Lady Yukiko about the two of them meeting each other and her best friend fallen head over heels over the other, Aoko was more than thrilled. Besides, she'll have to make sure everything between them went well, especially after she heard what they had to go through to prevent Shinichi being sent into oblivion.

Maybe, just maybe, both her best friend, Kaito, and her charge during her time as a goddess will finally be together and live their lives without all the troubles both the boys were attracting.

…

Hattori Heiji was as hot-headed as when he was still the God of Weaponry. During that time, his temper could at least be justified since he spent more time at war with the Outcast than the horrible stuck-up blonde, Saguru.

After the Realm was crumpled under the load of pressure due to them losing their Sphere of Life, the pillar of energy that supports the entire existence and structure of the Realm, Heiji didn't even bother to mellow down his temper and somehow had heighten his hot-headedness due to a certain blue-eyed god.

And if he were given a penny for the times he had to save the troublesome blue-eyed god and his look-alike, Heiji would be a billionaire by now.

But after he saw his friend again during his fifth reincarnation, who wore his usual deadpanned mask but could not hide the pain and the weary inside the blue blue orbs, Heiji swore to protect his friend again and again even if it will cost him his life to wipe all the sorrow away from his friend's beautiful sapphire eyes.

That was before he met Kaito during _his_ fifth reincarnation.

The once-god, now magician slash prankster was like a sun to Shinichi. Before they met, Shinichi was kinda uptight but not as much as Saguru. He wore his mask even when Heiji dragged him out from his pile of case files and seldom showed his true self, even to Heiji.

Kaito, however, was a master in taking off Shinichi's masks. Shinichi started to smile more and had reverted back to his slight mischievous nature he had when he was still a god after he met with Kaito.

So, Heiji, as Shinichi's self-proclaimed best friend, will do his best to make their fifth meeting a fruitful one. But maybe he'll take the 'best-friend-card' out and threatened the messy-haired teen. Just for fun.

…

It was a nice Saturday and Shinichi was sitting on an armchair in the Kudo's library, nursing his daily mug of coffee. It was thick and black like how he likes his coffee.

Shinichi was on his way to heavenly cloud nine when he was suddenly pulled back into reality with a grinning Kaito sitting on his lap. With a yelp, Shinichi jumped and fell off the chair. In the process, his mug of coffee was spilled onto the carpet but that wasn't his concerned right now.

Now, he was busy trying to calm himself when he found himself pinning the intruder under him.

"Awww…Shin-chan, you should take me to a date before pinning me down to ravish me!" Kaito exclaimed happily, still pinned under him. Should he feel insulted when the one under him was way too comfortable and he was the one who felt violated?

Shinichi yelped again and jumped away from Kaito when he felt two hands snaking down his waist.

"Wha-what are you doing in my library?!" Shinichi stammered but tried his best to keep his cool _and _to stop his face from blushing. He wasn't any shy school girl, dammit!

Sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him, Kaito smirked, "I miss you Shin-chan, so I've come to see you!"

Stepping a few steps back, away from the still-grinning prankster in front of him, Shinichi almost yelled, "How the hell did you come INTO my house?"

Feigning innocence, Kaito stood up and inched towards Shinichi and was amused to see the blue-eyed teen flinched. He stopped just three steps away from Shinichi and leaned forward. A dangling sound came out from his hands, showing the set of keys dangling from the Kid-keychain.

"Your mom gave me these."

"Bu- WHAT?!" Mouth agape, Shinichi felt his brain stopped working at his mom's 'betrayal' and could only stared at Kaito at the moment.

Amused at Shinichi's state of mind, Kaito inched closer and placed both his hands at the side of Shinichi's head, pinning the shocked teen at the wall.

Shinichi's brain was still out cold, his usually-intelligent brain refused to reboot and register the fact that Kaito was invading his personal space and the distracting indigo eyes were just right in front of him.

Kaito could feel Shinichi hitched a breath and had stopped breathing at a certain moment, making the already flushed face a few shades redder than it already is. The messy-haired teen chuckled and tilted his head forwards, wanting to capture the rosy lips with his own.

Before Kaito could taste Shinichi's lips, the library door slammed opened, showing a certain tanned detective panting heavily as if he ran all the way from Osaka to Beika.

The sight presented in front of him the moment he rushed into the Kudo's library wasn't what Heiji expected and had somewhat turned the poor intruding detective's brain into mush.

_Shinichi and Kaito and wall and lips and gah! &%$%#!%^ $!^_

Reluctantly, Kaito 'unpinned' himself from a flushed Shinichi and when to inspect Heiji, with the excuse of checking the tanned detective out in case the poor guy really did burn his brain.

_If his brain really did shutdown, it's entirely your fault anyway. _Shinichi sulked at the corner, feeling both amused and irritated about the sudden arrival of his best friend.

It took a doorbell for Heiji to snap out of it. His first action was to interrogate the messy-haired teen that pinned his Eastern counterpart against a wall while Shinichi happily went to open the door, trying his best to ignore whatever chaos that was about to unleash when his overprotective male best friend slash stalker and his supposedly childhood get together.

The moment Shinichi step out of the room, the staring contest began.

It was Kaito who broke the silence. "Hattori-kun, such bad timing you have." His grin widened so much it was getting unnerving for Heiji.

But Heiji wasn't one of the most famous high school detectives for show. Staring into the violet eyes without a blink, Heiji growled, "What the hell are you think you are doing to Shinichi?"

"Pinning him down with the intention of kissing him. I thought it was obvious?" It was that easy-going tone that set on Heiji's nerves.

"Are you playing with his feelings?"

Kaito felt extremely insulted at the question. How could he even suggest such stupid idea? He let his grin dropped and glared at Heiji. "Of course not Hattori-kun."

It shocked him to see how serious Kaito were but at the same time he was relieved. He _was_ hoping that the past God of Luck was serious towards his best friend and was glad that his wish came out true.

_Though I have to stalk them for a while…just in case…yea…just in case._

"So…Yukiko-san said you remembered…"

…

Shinichi wasn't sure if he leaving those two inside his library was a good idea or not but he sure won't want to be in the middle of the fire if they decided to act childishly towards each other.

The doorbell rang again, signaling the impatience of whoever was outside of his door.

"I'm coming!" Shinichi shouted while quickened his pace towards the door.

Of all things, he didn't expect a mop to be slapped on his face as soon as he opened the door.

"…!"

"Kaito! Why didn't you call me last night! I was so worried! And I even had to ask your mom to know where you are! Why are you even here at all places?! Kai—to?" The stranger kept on rambling with the mop still on Shinichi's face.

Feeling a tad bit irritated, Shinichi moved the mop away and was shocked the second time when a Ran-lookalike appeared behind the mop. Correction; a messy-haird, mop-wielding Ran-lookalike.

Aoko, on the other hand, was shocked as well. Firstly, the one in front of her was not Kaito, which means she just hit someone else with a mop. Secondly, the man that opened the door was Shinichi, her former charge when she was still a goddess at the Realm.

Snapping out of her stupor, Aoko apologized profusely. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, are you hurt anywhere? You're almost a twin to my friend! I'm sorry, I thought you were him and ooooh—Kaitooooo!" That was until she saw Kaito peeping out from behind Shinichi.

"Yikes!" Kaito jumped away and Aoko's mop met the floor where Kaito was standing a second ago.

"Kaitooooooo!"

Staring at their dodge-the-mop antics, Shinichi could do nothing else but blink and blink again.

Well, this wasn't what he usually planned for his Saturday.

…

While running inside the mansion, Aoko called out to Kaito, asking him about the progress of his memories while revealing herself as one of the goddess who retained their memories from the start.

"So, you knew?! You knew all along?" Kaito whisper-shouted incredulously while his body continues to dodge Aoko's mop swings involuntarily.

"Well, of course I do." Aoko said nonchalantly but never did stop her swings at Kaito.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't work that way, Bakaito."

"Don't call me that Ahoko."

Feeling a little out of breath, Aoko stopped her attacks towards Kaito and went to the Kudo's backyard, away from the two detectives.

"So, since you get your memories back and from what Yukiko-san told me, you fell for Shinchi?" It was a question Aoko wanted to ask since they were gods. The way how the God of Luck always sticks together with the very oblivious God of Star never ceased to amuse the once Goddess of Wind.

"F-fell?" Kaito gulped and shifted his sight away from an abnormally giddy-looking Aoko, "yea, I guess you can call it that."

"Then, did you make a move?"

"..no." Kaito said dejectedly. Two seconds later, the prankster started pulling his hair in frustration, "I dropped enough hints this morning and he still didn't realized anything!"

"When did you realize you fell for Shinichi?" Aoko asked again, hoping to get some juicy stuffs to be shared with Lady Yukiko, without them knowing of course.

"I don't know. I was already attracted to him when I was a kid in this life!"

"Hmmm…maybe it's when both of you are still gods. I remember you're crazily protective over Shinichi and had stick with him all the time after he fainted once."

"It was during a flying session right?" Kaito remembered that. It was only of his most painful memories ever.

"Yea. You were so pale when you carry him back, face full of tears." Aoko's eyes soften and had a sad look on her face as the memories flew past her mind.

"Huh? I guess I fell for him already then!"

"And you do!" Beaming, Aoko grabbed Kaito's shoulder and looked him in the eye, and then her expression turned serious. "If you lay a finger on him or if I found him hurt in any other way, I will trace you down with all the powers I have now and return you the 'favor'. Got it?!"

Shinichi was her former charge and she loved him still. She'll do anything to keep him safe especially when the poor guy was such a trouble magnet.

Kaito had never see Aoko so serious, so scary and so threatening before. But deep in his heart, he respected her. Smiling genuinely, Kaito placed his hands on top of her hands and pulled them down from his shoulder and hold them tight. "Of course I will."

…

Shinichi could feel his head pounding when Kaito and Aoko appeared out of nowhere and the former started to invade his personal space.

For the past hour, Kaito had used tons of excuses to touch Shinichi in more ways one could think of. And half the touching had a tinge of suggestive tones hidden under it.

For example, now, Kaito was sitting on the couch at the living room talking with Aoko at his right while engaging a quarrel with Heiji on his left. It sounded very normal if Shinichi could ignore the fact that he himself was sitting on Kaito's lap.

Now sporting a permanent red blush, Shinichi tried to struggle and wiggle away from Kaito's death grip, but only to have the violet-eyed teen tighten his hold. Gathering up his unseen courage, Shinichi tried again until Kaito hissed, "Stop moving, Shin-chan! Look where you're rubbing!" He sounded restrained and Shinichi had no idea why.

It took five seconds for the sentence to sink into the oblivious detective's mind. He immediately stopped moving and his face had miraculously reddened a few more shades.

At this very moment, the door slammed opened and Shinichi found himself embraced into another hug (he was getting real tired of all the personal space invasion).

Still blushing, Shinichi groaned, "Okaa-san, what now?"

Yukiko let go of her hug and stood up, towering over both Kaito and Shinichi, the former still sitting down with the latter held tightly on his lap. Smiling, the former actress said, "You and Kai-chan here will be watching a movie together now."

"Why?" Shinichi wasn't in the mood for his mother's weird antics, especially when he was still trapped on Kaito's lap. The embarrassment was beyond understanding.

"It's a date!"

"What?!" "Cool!"

* * *

**A/N: *cough* So…4am wasn't exactly the best time to type anything out. My brain's turning to mush now.**

**Wondering why Aoko is more protective over Shinichi than Kaito? It's because Shinichi was Aoko's forme charge when they were still gods. That and Aoko saw what happened to Shinichi during the Abyss-incident. Let's just say that event traumatized her and she, who was given responsibility to take care of Shinichi could do nothing but stare when her charge was taken away by the Abyss. **

**As for Heiji, it's the energy-draining event when Shinichi was still a little toddler. For someone to see an adult draining a toddler's energy, it angered him so much that he was very overprotective over his best friend at their fifth reincarnation.**

**And just to clear any confusions, Heiji was way older than Shinichi when they were gods and Aoko was a few years older. As for their fifth reincarnation, Heiji and Shinichi have the same age but Aoko was a year older.**

**Reviews anyone? I feed on reviews and I'll set a rampaging Kaito to those who didn't review! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA *shot***

**P.S: This chapter is LOOOOOONG!**

* * *

**Next chapter: 9 November 2013**


End file.
